Starcatcher
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: An immortal war brews. Darkness is rising. It's a race against time to save the world from darkness, and only one man can do it: he who commands the stars. He only needs to have faith in himself, and a fated meeting with the red haired goddess may just be enough to get him to start believing once again.
1. Of Gods and Demons

**A/N: I am back, unofficially. I'm sorry for dropping off the face of this planet so suddenly, and without warning. My life has gotten so extremely busy, and I've had no time to update.  
**

**So why, you are all asking me, am I introducing a new story when I have others to update? Because I am terribly proud of this piece and I needed to get it out there. As soon as my life becomes less chaotic, I will be back. I have some time now, and I will update all stories as soon as I can! Promise! I'm not saying I here now, permanently, like before, but every free chance I get I will be back and updating.  
**

**I really hope you all enjoy this. Please read, and please review. I want to hear all your thoughts on this new story.**

**Thanks for all the support I have out there. I love you all, and thank you for being so patient with me!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Of Gods and Demons**

**_The name stirred up a feeling of resentment and bitter hatred among the group. Zeref was the name of the darkest demon in the world. The gods weren't the only higher powers of Earthland. No, where there are gods, there are demons. And currently, the most powerful of them all was waging a war against the gods._**

* * *

The crackling flames hissed quietly in their glowing bronze braziers, which lined the dim stone hallway. Shadows danced along the walls; dark recesses in which the small torches lighting the path could not reach. A quiet breeze sang through the halls, making the flames dance and spit. Apart from the occasional whisper of the breeze and the faint crackling of the flames, all was still.

A faint click of heels against the stone was suddenly heard. The steady rhythm of feet soon became louder, and the firelight began to reveal a silhouette of a woman walking down the hall, a long, thin object in hand.

She passed through a patch of hall that was more brightly lit than the rest, exposing a noble face, beautiful and deadly to match. She had bold, dark eyes, reflecting the fires. When the light hit them, the richest browns and golds were revealed, framed by the darkest of eyelashes. The firelight danced off her scarlet hair, turning the deep crimson locks into flames. She held her head high, with pride and dignity. She was regal, with high cheek bones and pearly skin. She held a beautiful spear in her hand, golden, with a pointed tip that glinted in the light. She wore a white dress, flowing down her hourglass form and bunching at her feet. When she moved, flashes of golden heels could be seen. At her side, hanging on a golden belt, was a simple silver sword, the hilt shaped with silver wings.

She walked quickly, a frown upon her face. Her hand gripping the spear was clenched, the knuckles white from strain. There was a grave seriousness surrounding her, like a dark cloud looming on the horizon, an ominous premonition.

She reached a gold arching door, carved with the most beautiful of designs: flowers, vines, mythical animals. The woman ignored these carvings, and simply reached for the heavy brass handle. She pushed the door, and it slid open silently, revealing pandemonium beyond.

The woman heard the arguments before she saw what lay before her. The quarreling was loud, angry, and desperate; the sound of men and women's voices reaching high levels of the vocal octaves.

The red haired woman blinked. Before her lay a round marble table, the color of the night sky. Decorating the table was a series of constellations, ones the woman could name by heart. _Aries, Capricorn, Gemini_, she thought, naming the few she caught a glimpse of.

Sitting around the table were several prominent figures. The first was a dark haired young man, with hair as black as night and eyes as dark as the deep ocean. He had a handsome face, with an angular, masculine jawline and a powerful neck. His arms, which were crossed over his broad chest, were muscular and taut. He wore armor the color of a winter sky, deep gray and dull. The armor was scuffed and worn, revealing the imprint of eons of battles upon its flat surface. A silver cross dangled in the crook of his neck. Upon closer inspection, the cross was revealed to be a sword, with a silver stone set into the hilt.

The man sitting next to him was in complete contrast. If the dark haired man was winter, then this man was summer. He had salmon pink hair, spiky and giving him a ruffian appearance. He had slanted onyx eyes, which glinted and shone like a dragon's. He too, had an angular jawline, but was more slender than his companion. His body was sinewy and lean, like a hunter's. He wore no armor, but a simple navy blue vest and white trousers. A white, dragon-scaled scarf completed his ensemble.

There were two other people sitting at the table; all the other chairs were empty. The red haired woman focused her attention on the remaining two. The first was a beautiful young woman, with golden hair and sparkling brown eyes. She wore a deep blue dress that shimmered like the night sky, bejeweled with tiny silver gems that looked like stars were sewn into the fabric.

The other woman resembled the dark haired man with the wintery complex. She too, had long black hair, as dark as a raven's. Her eyes were a deep crimson color, rich and warm. She had pale, creamy skin, the color of fresh snow, and she held herself with regal poise, a haughty look in her vermillion eyes. She wore a black dress, and sitting next to her was an orb the color of new grass. It shimmered in the firelight, glinting and shining. Some would think it had a life of its own, from the way it shone.

The four people looked up from their arguement when the red haired woman entered. Immediately, they all rose- a sign of respect towards a higher power.

"Peace," the red haired woman spoke in a deep voice. It was a beautiful sound, rich and melodic, warm and powerful. It was a voice that commanded respect and wielded authority. At her words, the four people nodded and sat back down in their seats, keeping their eyes locked on her.

"Boreas, Celeste," the woman said, nodding to the blonde and the dark haired male. They were the ones sitting closest to her; they inclined their heads in greeting.

"Come now, Titania," said the one called Boreas. He grinned, a laid back, casual smile that warmed the room, despite his cold, bleak aura that he let off. "No need to be so formal here. You can let off the act. Call us by our regular names"

Titania, as she was so named, raised an eyebrow. "The pot calling the kettle black, Gray," she shot back, revealing his true name, not his god name.

Yes, god. You heard correctly. The five people in the room were gods, deities that commanded a great amount of power and authority. They watched over the world and protected the humans from destruction.

The blonde, named Celeste, waved Gray off. "Ignore him," she said, rising and walking over to Titania. "He's just being Gray."

"Isn't he always?" Titania said, rolling her eyes. She took Celeste by the hand and smiled warmly at her. "Lucy," Titania said, calling the blonde by her true name. "How are the spirits?"

Lucy, also known as Celeste, was the Goddess of the Stars, hence her name. Among her many powers, she commanded the Celestial Spirits of the Zodiac. These spirits were her messengers, her companions, and her partners in battle. She used beautiful golden keys to summon them to this world; when she didn't, they dwelled in the Celestial Spirit world, a place halfway between our dimension and the Land of the Dead. There were twelve spirits in all, eleven with earthy embodiments. Aquarius, Aries, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Pisces, and Scorpio. The only spirit without a body was Leo. Leo was a sleeping spirit, one who didn't have a true body, and was simply known by name. All the others were considered alive.

Lucy shrugged, flipping her golden hair off her shoulders. "They're worried for my welfare," she murmured. "And me likewise. I couldn't stand it if any of them got hurt."

Titania smiled. "They're your protectors," she said. "And your their guardian. It's natural for you to worry about each other."

Lucy smiled, her lips pressed into a thin line. She was clearly unconvinced.

Titania opened her mouth, but before she could comfort Lucy, the dark haired woman spoke up. "Erza," the woman said, revealing Titania's true name. "We can't waste time. What news do you have of Zeref?"

The name stirred up a feeling of resentment and bitter hatred among the group. Zeref was the name of the darkest demon in the world. The gods weren't the only higher powers of Earthland. No, where there are gods, there are demons. And currently, the most powerful of them all was waging a war against the gods.

Zeref was born out of man's cruel hatred. Hatred is a breeding ground for devils and fiends alike, whereas honor, bravery, and pride are the reasons why gods came to exist.

Titania Erza walked past Lucy and came to stand at the head of the table, resting her golden spear against the smooth marble. Three pairs of eyes looked towards her for guidance and leadership. The one who had yet to speak, the salmon haired young man, was clenching his teeth and gripping the sides of the table. His nails were faintly shaped like claws, and his teeth, when exposed, resembled dragon's fangs.

His name was Natsu Dragneel, and he was a dragonslayer. A dragonslayer was a dragon's apprentice, trained in the ways of a dragon until he became one himself. The dragons served the gods, as warriors, guardians, protectors, and companions. Natsu was the protegee of Igneel, the Fire Dragon. Igneel served Lucy as her protector and she, as his rider. Natsu, when Igneel died, would become the new Fire Dragon to serve Lucy.

"Erza," he growled, his voice feral. "You know what we have to do."

Three months earlier, the gods' stronghold, Extalia, had been ambushed by Zeref and several other loathsome demons. The attack had been brutal, and unexpected. There were only a few gods inside the palace, and Erza had not been one of them. It was simply a coincidence that she traveled to the palace of Zancrow, the Fire God, to ask for his help in the war against Zeref. While she was gone, Zeref had destroyed part of the dragon lair underneath the caste and had abducted two dragons and their dragonslayers: Metalicana and Gajeel Redfox, and Skiadrum and Rogue Cheney. The two dragons he stole were the Iron and Shadow dragons, both unpredictable and shady creatures. That was the main reason why Zeref took them. Metalicana and Skiadrum were both dragons who were easily manipulated due to their lesser bonds of loyalty, whereas dragons like Igneel and Grandine, the Sky dragon, were steadfast in their loyalty to the gods.

Dragons were powerful creatures. Their magic rivaled the gods, and they had brute force on their side. Paired with their dragonslayers, whom they had taught their own magic to, dragons were nearly impossible to destroy.

Zeref was wily and cunning. He knew that unless he had dragons on his side, he could never truly win the war. So he took two to increase his chances.

Metalicana and his dragonslayer, Gajeel, would put up a fight, but not for very long. They would be the first that Zeref would enslave, because of their superior fighting skill and strong wills. Sayla, a demon whose powers included the ability to brainwash and blackmail, would slowly cloud their minds and darken their hearts until not a shred of love for the gods would remain.

As soon as Metalicana and Gajeel gave in, Skiadrum and Rogue would give up. The younger Shadow dragon and dragonslayer were always close followers of the Iron dragon and his slayer, and as soon as the two were enslaved, Skiadrum and Rogue would follow suit.

Natsu Dragneel was close friends with Gajeel, and Igneel had known Metalicana ever since they joined the gods. One of the few reasons why Metalicana had stayed with the gods was because of his friendship with Igneel and Grandine. Together, the Iron, Fire, and Sky dragons made up the original three that pledged themselves to the gods.

Erza could understand why Natsu was so tense. He had the strongest bonds of loyalty in a dragonslayer, and he was the type of person that could not sit by while his friends remained in some kind of danger. But that was also the type of steadfast loyalty that could kill him.

A dragonslayer could not live forever, and neither could their dragon. They had extended lives, however, they could be killed. When a dragon dies, their dragonslayer takes over the role of protector and becomes a dragon themselves, where they will find a new human to become the next dragonslayer. It was a type of system that had lasted centuries.

"You know what has to be done, Erza," the black haired woman said. "We have to take this fight to Zeref."

"And do what, Ultear?" Gray asked, leaning forward in his seat to rest his chin on his hands. He eyed the black haired woman with interest. "We can't barge into Zeref's stronghold without the aid of the other gods. We'd be slaughtered."

Gods couldn't be killed, and they couldn't die. But their essence could be dispersed so thinly that they would never form a conscious again. It had happened in the beginning of time, when Ultear had just been born as the goddess of Time.

In the beginning, when the earth was still new, there was only one goddess, and she was called Mavis, the Queen of Life. But also in the beginning, there was a demon called Zeref, the Bringer of Death. Following the natural pull of life, the two deities found fault with the other and began to fight in a war for power, for life, and for death.

Humans had yet to be created, so in the beginning, when Mavis and Zeref fought, they had destroyed the newly born earth and desecrated the land. Neither could mortally wound the other, so the battle stretched out over hundreds of years.

It came to a time, locked in a particularly nasty battle, that Zeref came to find Mavis's weakness. In the center of her chest, sat a beating organ which pulsed with life. It was poorly guarded, and Zeref managed to pierce this vitality. Grievously wounded, Mavis screamed out a spell that would create something so unimaginable, it would be the deciding factor in the war.

Her magic was the ability to create new life. And so, with her life ebbing away, Mavis created the first human. His name was Yury. And he possessed the first type of power that all humans would later on deem as "magic."

With the help of her human companion, Mavis used what little energy she had and brought the war to Zeref in his underworld palace. There, she and Yury fought, fighting past the elite demons of Zeref's guard, known as the Etherious.

But yet, Mavis and Yury were unable to defeat Zeref. And Mavis, the goddess of life, was fading fast. Her magic was almost completely depleted, and her vitality was rapidly failing.

With this in mind, Yury found the strength in him to make one last stand against the demon. He watched as Zeref strode over to the fallen Mavis, and Yury felt power rise inside him. He watched Zeref, and noticed the same organ beating inside his chest, just as Mavis's beat inside her. The only difference between the two was, while Mavis's was filled with a flickering golden light, and only beat faintly and erratically, Zeref's was consumed with swirling colors of black and red, and it pounded with a dark, and powerful rhythm.

Using this newfound knowledge, Yury directed his power at Zeref's vulnerability, and, like Zeref did to Mavis, he shot a beam of pure energy into Zeref, blasting the demon into dust and scattered it to the wind.

And yet, the demon was not dead. Yury rushed over to Mavis, who was nearing her end. She whispered to him that Zeref would rise again, and be even more powerful. With dark eyes, Yury was about to give up all hope, but Mavis raised a hand.

"Have hope," she had whispered. "You are the key."

Her words were a mystery, yet she remained steadfast to them. And with her dying breath, she uttered the spell that had created Yury, using her very life as the power to provide fuel for it. With this spell, she created a second human, a woman, that would become Yury's partner and the mother of her race.

That was not all Mavis did. Just as she faded, she reached out to Yury, pressing a hand to his still chest. There was a simple glow of golden light, and then Yury felt the sudden pounding of something beating deep within his chest. "So you can feel like I felt," were Mavis's final words, and then she faded into oblivion.

Yury pledged that somehow, in some way, he would end Zeref when the demon once more rose. Touching his chest, feeling the beat of his new organ, he swore, "With all my heart."

With this said, Erza could understand Gray's hesitation. Zeref was extremely powerful, and his Etherious guard were deadly and monstrously strong. Even with the might of Titania, the gods sitting in the room could not hope to defeat Zeref and survive. And then Death would rule all.

Ultear turned to Erza. "And what of Zancrow?" she queried. "Will the Fire God assist our plight?"

Erza shook her head. "No," she murmured. "He'll not come."

Natsu slammed a hand down on the table, creating a dull thudding sound that echoed throughout the cold room. "How dare he?" the dragonslayer exclaimed, veins bulging in his corded neck. He gnashed his teeth angrily. "He is a god, he should be inclined to help us!"

"His territory hasn't been threatened," Gray said icily. His hand, sitting on his leg, made a fist, tendrils of ice snaking out from between his clenched fingers. "He feels no need to help when his stronghold has nothing to fear. He will sit back and watch us fall. He is a cold and vicious god, with loyalties to only himself. Fire takes care of itself. Destruction. It consumes all to sustain its own life force, Natsu. You of all people should know that."

Natsu turned two dark eyes at Gray. "Fire can also be warm and helpful, Boreas Gray," he hissed. A ball of flames erupted in his hand, which he held out towards the god. "Igneel and I have pledged our loyalty to you. I cannot see how the loyalty of the Fire Dragon and the Fire Dragonslayer to the gods cannot sway Zancrow's mind. He is a sorry god."

"You think I don't know that?" Gray snapped, standing up. He stretched out a hand, and a glowing lance made completely of ice grew. He snatched it out of thin air and pointed it at Natsu, who stepped back, eyes wide. "I am the god of Winter, the god of Ice. I am the exact opposite of Zancrow. Our very beings clash. So don't tell me that Zancrow is a "sorry" god, I've clashed swords with him too many times to know that!"

Erza stepped forward, drawing her silver sword from it's sheath by an inch. "Peace," she said darkly, warning lacing her voice. She looked upon the Ice god and the Fire dragonslayer. "Both of you are letting your feelings cloud your judgement. Clear your mind, else Zeref finds us all infighting. He'll laugh as we destroy ourselves with this petty quarreling. It will not help our situation!" Her voice was clear, with a tone of lucid authority. No one would question her. She was Queen of the gods.

Her intervention cleared the tension in the air. Erza watched as Natsu and Gray gave each other sharp, narrowed looks, before sitting back down in their seats. Gray waved his hand, and his ice lance shattered into pieces and crumbled to a glittering dust. Natsu extinguished the red flames in his hand. The room went quiet, an unnatural stillness sitting in the air.

"Now that that is over, we still need to go over the problem at large," said Ultear. She waved her hand, and her green orb floated over to the middle of the table. With another wave of her hand, the orb glowed, and suddenly, a scene could be seen in the shiny green surface.

"This happened just yesterday," she explained, while the others crowded around the tiny screen. It showed a skull faced man standing in the ruins of a small village. His hands were held out in front of him, as it saying a prayer. Surrounding him were the bodies of slain villagers, young and old.

Gray frowned, the muscles in his throat contracting. He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing to dark blue slits of anger. "I know that one," he hissed furiously. "That is Keith, the Black Priest."

Centuries ago, in the beginning of Zeref's second rise to power, Boreas Gray once walked the earth, cloaked as a human. Since the humans didn't know the true looks of the gods, he could use his own skin, and not disguise himself. Gray was seeking information on Zeref's whereabouts, when he ran into a human that would change him forever. The man's name was Silver Fullbuster, and he had been blessed by the Ice god with Ice magic.

For some reason, Silver knew that Gray was the Ice god himself. However, he kept Gray's identity to his village a secret, instead saying that Gray was his long lost son to discourage the interests of the villagers of the stranger among them.

Gray stayed with Silver, increasing the human man's magical abilities. Days turned into months, and months turned into years. And yet, Gray never stopped looking for Zeref. He would disappear for days at a time, only to return back to Silver's home, bedraggled and discouraged.

Over time, Silver and Gray became friends, some would say like father and son. Silver taught Gray the human aspects of life, such as hunting and working, and Gray would teach Silver the finer points of Ice Magic. They became inseparable. And after a short time, Gray took the name "Fullbuster," as his own.

Yet Fate could not see a happy future for the two. After a fruitless two years, Gray stumbled across a rumor that an Etherious had been seen near the village where Silver lived. He set out, determined to find the demon, but a day after he left, the demon attacked the village and killed Silver and the rest of the villagers. The demon had been following Gray for months, hiding in the shadows. He had watched as Gray befriended Silver, and seen how the Ice god came to love the man who sheltered him.

When Gray returned, he found the demon standing amongst the bodies of the villagers, in the ruins of Silver's home. There, the demon had revealed his name, Keith, the Black Priest.

Gray prepared to fight him, summoning his Ice. But then, Keith raised his arms, and Silver stumbled out of the shadows. Keith's curse powers to raise the dead had taken effect, and Silver was now his puppet.

Gray could not bring himself to harm his long time friend and foster father. It had been Keith's intentions all along, and the demon watched with malignant glee as Silver Fullbuster, now completely taken over by Keith's curse, attack Gray, grievously wounding the Ice god. He would have killed Gray, except for the sudden arrival of Lucy and her spirits, Taurus and Scorpio. The latter of the two spirits created a sandstorm, which blinded Keith and Silver, and Lucy was able to take Gray and escape.

Gray now clutched his chest. Hidden underneath his protective armor and clothes was a cross-shaped scar where Silver had wounded him. The very thought of his old friend made the scar throb, as if the wound was suddenly reopening.

After Gray's defeat, Keith had disappeared, along with Silver. The gods had never seen them again, not until now.

Now, Gray watched as Keith summoned his curse, and the corpses of the humans surrounding them rose. Gray gritted his teeth, reminded of Silver. And as if to punish him, there was a sudden disturbance in the air next to Keith. With wide eyes, Gray watched as a human form took shape, and then take the form of Silver Fullbuster himself.

The man's appearance had changed, drastically. A long and massive scar extended from his hairline to his lower left ear, the result of Keith's attack on his villages, so many years ago. There was a cold, dead light in his black eyes, and he wore dull silver armor. On his left pectoral was the name, "Absolute Zerø".

With a wild cry, Gray staggered back from the table, tearing his eyes away from the green sphere. He sat down, his mouth working in a soundless howl of fury. Next to him, Lucy put her hand on his shoulder, her brown eyes watching him carefully.

Gray couldn't believe his eyes. Silver was still alive, or actually, animated. Keith had _kept _him, using him as a torture device towards Gray. The Ice god felt a pain explode in his chest, an agonizing, terrible pain that dulled his thoughts and numbed his body.

"There's more," Ultear whispered. Erza turned to Gray, but he was staring into space, his eyes clouded. She quickly turned to Lucy.

"Call Virgo, and have her bring him to his chambers," she told the Celestial goddess. Lucy nodded, summoning a pink haired woman who arrived in a golden cloud. Erza turned away as Lucy gave the woman her orders. Out of the corner of her eye, Erza saw Virgo take Gray by the arms and carry him out of the room. They disappeared into a cloud of gold.

Erza turned to Ultear. "Tell me," she said, looking back at the sphere, where Keith and Silver stood frozen in time.

"The first part is a message for Gray," Ultear said. "Keith introduces Silver as a new Etherious guard. The call him "Absolute Zerø" and he's considered to be an Ice demon. The second part of the message is sent for all of us. Keith warns us to surrender to Zeref, otherwise we face total destruction. Zeref will obliterate us."

Erza looked coldly at Ultear for a moment. Her eyes searched the Time goddess's, as if she could find the answer to their problem within their crimson depths. But all she saw was a question: _Now what?_

"Lucy," she said, and the blonde woman hurried over, Natsu following close behind. Erza turned to Lucy, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Lucy," she repeated when the blonde came closer. "You must travel to Orga, and beg him to help us. The god of Lightning will not deny us." Orga was the Lightning god, born when Yury first manifested his powers. After all, Yury's magic was the first Lightning magic. Orga would not question Lucy's plead, he would join the god's war.

Erza turned to Natsu. "Go to Levy," she instructed the dragonslayer. "The goddess of Knowledge must find something to stop Zeref. Anything. She cannot fail." The pink haired dragonslayer nodded tersely, then turned and ran, where, somewhere in the palace, the goddess of Knowledge dwelled among her books.

Erza turned away from the table, stopping only to snatch her golden lance. Ultear watched the goddess with narrowed eyes. The Queen of the gods was angry, but in her anger, she was radiant. A vermillion aura glowed around her, and her deep brown eyes were burning with hatred. She walked purposely towards the giant doors, and the air around her seethed with power.

"Where are you going," Ultear called out, making the goddess pause in her stride.

Erza looked over her shoulder, and Ultear was taken aback by the glow in her eyes. _This is why she is the Queen of the gods, _Ultear remembered. _Because the Goddess of War is the most formidable of us all._

Titania Erza tightened her grip on her lance. "It's time," she growled, in a voice filled with anger and malice. "It's time I take this battle to Zeref. It's time for the gods to show him what it is to feel fear."

She turned. "I will defeat him. Let the battle begin."

She continued her path to the exit, lance in hand. Outside, the cry of a raven could be heard, foretelling the chaos that was about to ensue.

And yet, Fate would intervene in the paths of the gods, one in particular. It was now time for Titania's destiny to unravel. And it would lead her on a journey that far surpasses any other.

Fate, it seems, worked in the most unexpected of ways.


	2. Marked

****A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm glad all of you who reviewed on this enjoyed it, it makes me super, super happy. I'm not one to brag, but when I think something of mine is good, I get very proud of it and hope others enjoy it as much as I have.****

****This next chapter is in Jellal's POV, and in the beginning it is italics, which is first person, and is kind of Jellal telling his story. This will only be fore Jellal's chapters.****

****Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Love you guys!****

* * *

****Chapter two: Marked****

**_The stars were his blessing, but they were also a curse._**

* * *

_The night my parents died, they said all the stars in the sky fell. Whether that's true or not, I can't say, because I don't remember that. What I do recall is the pain._

_It happened two days before my fifth birthday. My parents and I lived in a small, three person house, probably about three miles away from our tiny village. Mom and Dad liked their independence, and preferred to live in solitude._

_But the townspeople knew us. Mom would bring me to the village every Sunday for the market, where she'd give me some jewels to spend while she talked with the village women and bought the supplies for the week. Many of my friends were usually at the market, so I would spend my Sundays running through the streets, trying to pickpocket unsuspecting folks of any spare change._

_My fifth birthday fell on a Sunday. I was looking forward to this, mainly because Mom would give me fifty jewels to spend. Fifty jewels! For a four- almost five- year old, fifty jewels seemed like fifty thousand. I began to dream about all the candy I'd buy. All of my friends would be so jealous, and I'd be the talk of the town for years to come. Or at least, that's what my four year old brain was thinking._

_How right I'd be, only, I'd be a different sort of talk. The sort of talk that would haunt the minds of people forever._

_Two days before my birthday, my mother, father, and I were sitting at the dining room table, eating our dinner. I had just been talking excitedly to my parents about my birthday, and all of the things I planned to do that day. I remember my dad spewing out his mouthful of soup when he heard of my plans to buy as much candy as I could with fifty jewels. My mother then laughed and brought him a napkin to clean his mess. I giggled when my dad gaped at me._

_That's when it happened. There we were, having a normal night, eating our dinner, when outside, the horses began to scream and whinny. We paused, thinking that maybe a lone wolf was skulking about, but then the cows began to panic. Then the goats. Then the dog, and that's when we knew something else was wrong._

_My dad threw down his napkin, kissed my mom on the cheek. He went outside, muttering about some stupid idiot trying to steal our livestock, when he suddenly broke off. It was quiet for a minute, and then he screamed. Both my mother and I raced outside, trying to figure out what was wrong. I remember seeing a bright, reddish/pink light, and then my world exploded. My mother screamed, reaching out for me, but my sight faded, and a giant burst of red-hot agonizing pain laced through my face. I think I screamed, but I'm not sure. I remember nothing else from that night._

_When I finally woke up, the first thing I felt was this terrible pain on my face, and this ache in my chest. I was laying on a simple cot in the village church, and a woman was tending to my injuries. When she saw me come to, she flinched away, deftly drawing the blankets up around me. Before I could ask what happened, she was gone in a flurry of white skirts._

_The pain in my face was agonizing. It burned, as if it was on fire, but when I tried to reach up to wipe at my face, I found my hands fastened to the cot with thick straps, holding me down. I was so confused, so I just lay there quietly. Around me, I could hear the sounds of people whispering, but I didn't raise my head due to the pain. Not moving seemed like a good idea._

_There was only a single thought running through my mind. What happened to Mom and Dad? Where were they? Why weren't they here with me? The ache in my chest throbbed, and I wondered if it had to do with my parents' disappearance._

_Finally, after maybe an hour, a man came up to me. I recognized him as the town mayor, a gentle, kind hearted man that always threw me a spare jewel on Sundays. I liked him a lot, and I was pretty sure he liked me too._

_Although, from his grave, and almost terrified, expression, I could tell that something was off. What was he so scared of?_

_Then it hit me. It wasn't "what" he was scared of, but "who." And currently, that "who" seemed to be me._

_I lay there in complete silence, while the once kind old man told me what happened. About how there was some kind of disturbance in the sky, and then the stars began to fall. They destroyed much of the town, and demolished my house, killing my parents. I had been spared, but when the townspeople found me, there was a strange mark on my face, and I had been glowing. Golden light had been emanating from my entire body, sending out sparks of energy._

_While the man was telling me this, I looked down at myself. My hands, which had curled into fists, were suddenly sparking, and I felt a warmth in my body. Alarmed, I remember slipping my hands under the blankets, so he wouldn't see._

_But he did, wrenching the sheets off my body to expose me. He looked at my sparking fists, and then, as if in a rage, he yanked me by my shirt, pulling me off the bed. He thrust his face into mine and snarled, "This is all your fault! The town is destroyed because of you! You killed your own parents!"_

_The shock of his accusation sent a rush of energy racing through my body. Before I could do anything, my hands rose on their own accord and sent bright golden beams shooting forward. There was a loud scream, and then the room exploded. My face burned, and I felt this overwhelming sense of power running through my body. My sight faded._

_When I at last woke, I was laying in the middle of a scorched crater. Smoke was rising from piles of ash, and there were pieces of timber laying around that I later recognized at church pews. But ever worse was the scorched bodies of innocent people that I had killed with my power. They were unrecognizable, twisted shapes, with burned faces that screamed in agony. I couldn't stand the sight, so with the last of my strength, I fled that destroyed town, the town I had grown up in, the town that I had turned to dust in just a wave of my hands._

_But before I left, I happened across an old shattered mirror that was laying among the dead. With shaking hands, I picked it up and looked at myself, my eyes widening when I saw the intricate red design marring the right side of my face. I was marked._

_I was a monster._

_~~O~~_

The stars were his blessing, but they were also a curse.

The young man lay on a grassy knoll, his dark eyes fixed on the heavens above. He stretched a hand upwards, reaching for the stars, as if he could touch them, but the glittering celestial bodies were far out of reach.

He sat up, his eyes glued to the glittering lights that lay far below. Unlike stars, these lights were artificial, running off the veins of energy that ran under the surface of the earth. These were the lights of the city Magnolia, the place he was currently calling home. Or the place that was currently taking him in until he messed things up. Again.

He got up, pulling his cloak around his broad shoulders and drawing the hood up over his head, hiding his features. The moon cast its cold light down, briefly illuminating the blue of his hair before it was hidden by his hood.

"Eighteen years," the man murmured in a deep, melodic voice. His hands suddenly clenched, bright golden light pouring from in between his clenched fingers. The young man looked down at his hands, bringing them up and uncurling them until they were flat and facing upwards. The golden light streamed forth, warm and gentle, but full of power. It shone upon his face, revealing deep green eyes that shone with remorse; high, angular cheekbones, yet fully masculine and handsome; and a red tattoo that curled above and below his right eye.

Those who had been part of this man's village when he was a boy would not have recognized him now, had they survived. He had grown into a fine young man, with a broad chest and a fit body. His messy blue hair hung over his dark eyes, giving him a mysterious appearance. His physical appearance wasn't all that had changed though. What was once a young, spirited and eager young boy had turned into a bitter and remorseful young man. Eyes that had once been bright and happy had dulled to a dark green that swam with sorrow. What used to be a smile on his lips was now a frown. What happened eighteen years ago still haunted him, following him around like a ghost of his past. He could not get away from it.

He blamed himself for it all. His parents' death, the destruction of his town, the genocide of his people. It was all because of him, and what happened to him that night when the stars fell.

"Magic" they called it. This power that coursed through his veins was the energy that ran deep through the earth, fueling the life that inhabited it. It was also the power of the gods that ruled the world, or at least that's what the stories said.

According to myth, a long time ago, the gods of Earthland blessed certain people in a time of great distress, giving them powers beyond belief. These blessed people were then called "mages," or "wizards." And since then, the gods have continued to bless certain people. Jellal was one of them.

There were people blessed by the Fire god Zancrow, others were given magic by the god of Winter, Boreas. But Jellal was different. He had been blessed by Celeste, the goddess of the stars. The celestial magic was rare, and according to history, Jellal seemed to be the only one ever blessed with this incredibly unique, and incredibly powerful magic. He should have felt lucky.

It was quite ironic, actually.

Because of his magic, his entire world was destroyed. Everything he had known, everyone he had loved, was torn from him in an instant. This incredibly unique and powerful magic had done the exact opposite that he should have expected; instead of bringing fortune and good will, it wrought destruction and sorrow. Because of this magic, people knew of him all over the world, and how he brought devastation wherever he went. His tattoo was infamous, _he _was infamous. It was quite a surprise that he was able to get an apartment in Magnolia, but then again, people were easily persuaded whenever money was brought up.

With a heaving sigh, the young man began the short walk back into the city, keeping to the shadows. He'd become accustomed to hiding, making sure no one saw his face. For the few who did usually took off in the other direction. His tattoo was like a flare, warning others of his danger.

The city was quiet, since it was past midnight. He quickly slinked up the quiet streets, not paying attention to the glowing signs of bars, or the shadowy women hanging around in dirty alleys, beckoning strangers to join them for the night. He let his feet take him quickly to his apartment, flying silently over the pavement. His cloak flapped in the slight breeze, making him look like a dark apparition stalking the shadows.

He turned onto a dimly lit street, where the only open business was a little bar called, "The Bar Sun." With a wry grin, the cloaked man opened the door to the place he'd called home for the past few weeks.

The bartender looked up when he came in, but said not word. There was only a look in his eyes that said, _you owe me last month's rent._

The cloaked man ignored the bartender, instead making his way up the narrow staircase next to the bar. Once up it, he headed down the dingy hallway, stopping In front of the last door on the right. He reached for the handle, stick his key in the lock and turning. The door creaked open, exposing the tiny, dark room.

Inside, the only furniture was a simple bed and a dresser. A tiny light sat on the dresser, but the light bulb had long since died. The only other object of minimal interest was a slip of paper laying on the floor, right by the door.

The cloaked man unfastened his tie, letting the heavy material fall in a pile on the floor. He ignored it, bending down to pick up the paper. With one hand, he deftly unfolded it, while with the other, he set the room alight with a pale golden light.

_Hey Jellal, _were the first words he read, written in a sloppy, masculine hand. His eyes scanned the rest of the paper, narrowing to tiny green slits the more he read. The glow of his lit hand suddenly brightened as his anger rose, feeding off of his emotions.

_Hey Jellal,_

_It's Loke. You're obviously not home right now, and I have no intention of running through the streets of Magnolia trying to search for you. You're awfully good at making yourself disappear, so there'd be no use in trying. If you want to be found, then you will be._

_Listen, I just wanted to let you know that Racer's back in town, and he's looking for you. Dude, I don't know what bad blood you have between you guys, but he's dangerous. Will you ever tell me what the hell you do to piss guys like him off?_

_Let me know when you get this, if you get this. I don't want to find out in a few weeks that you've been murdered on Lacrima vision, you hear? That's not what a supposed-best-friend is supposed to ever hear._

_-Loke_

The paper crumpled in the man's- Jellal's- hand. He looked at the wall in front of him, his eyes narrow and furious, glowing with burning green fire.

A long time ago, probably around Jellal's thirteenth birthday, a man had come up to him, about four years his senior. With his spiky blonde hair and sharp, hooked nose, he was an intimidating man. But Jellal, who had seen plenty of frightening things, and this was no different. He had called himself Racer.

The man had pressured Jellal into coming with him, saying that Jellal had a promising future, and that Racer knew several other men who'd be interested in helping to shape it. This was an immediate turn off to Jellal. He knew what this Racer was doing.

Racer was a human trafficker, well known throughout Earthland. He sold mages on the black market, giving them to rich snobbish families who used them for their own corrupt purposes. Racer had been tracking Jellal for a long time, trying to coerce the boy into coming with him. But Jellal wasn't stupid, and he came up with with a clever plan that sent Racer straight Into the waiting arms of several Rune Knights, who were like the police of the Magic community. Unfortunately for Jellal, Racer escaped, and was chasing Jellal down ever since.

Jellal's eyes darkened in fury. He'd have to figure out how to deal with Racer before any civilians, or even Loke, got hurt.

Loke was a young man of twenty, with spiky orange hair and dark glasses. Jellal had met this vibrant man about four years ago, while on the run from a diner, in which Jellal had dined, but not paid. Loke had saved Jellal using magic, and the two hid while several Rune Knights searched for them. The two had remained friends ever since.

Jellal crumpled Loke's note in his hand, walking over to his desk, where he pulled back a dark curtain to reveal a window hidden behind. It had a beautiful view of the city, but beyond that, the night sky sparkled and shone with millions of stars. They glittered silently, coldly, looking upon the earth with their icy gaze.

Jellal looked down at his hand. On a whim, he concentrated, and within moments, a glowing ball of energy erupted in his open palm. It mirrored the stars in the sky, shining with a brilliance that seemed alive. It was as if he was holding a tiny universe in the palm of his hand.

Jellal wasn't scared of magic. He didn't fear it, but he hated it. Something so powerful had taken the two most important people from him, leaving him with nothing.

Even though he despised his magic, he grudgingly accepted it, because it had turned him into a man. He was a hardened and seasoned fighter, with years of experience of being on the run. He knew what time was safe to steal from unsuspecting people, dodge Rune Knights, and get a good meal even when he was out of money. He knew how to fight, whether it be a novice who picked the wrong person to mess with, or a giant who'd smash his opponent into smithereens if the opportunity arose. In this way, Jellal's magic had helped him grow.

He sat down on the bed and pulled a small orb from the pocket of his cloak. It was clear, and quite indistinguishable, but as soon as Jellal tapped it, a light bloomed from within it, and an image of a man appeared in the tiny screen. It was a mobile Lacrima vision, which was fueled by the power that ran deep in the earth's core.

"_Breaking news for tonight," _said the man in the bubble, wearing an official looking suit and tie. "_In the past few weeks, strange disturbances have been breaking out around all of Earthland, but mainly concentrated in the tiny country of Fiore."_

Jellal straightened up, leaning forward intensely, his eyes focused on the tiny screen. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the newscaster's concerned face.

"_Over the past several weeks, many villages, either located near or inside the country of Fiore, have been strangely disappearing. Many of these tiny towns were destroyed to nothing but rubble and ash, but all of the inhabitants have disappeared, leaving not a single trace as to where they could have gone. Jason, from the Fiore Daily News, has more. Jason, you're on!"_

There was a sudden change of scenery that showed a young man in his late twenties, with blonde hair, standing in front of a burned down village, the likes of which still smoking. Charred remnants of a church was located directly behind the man, but nothing else stood. It was strangely still, with only a few birds of prey flying lazily in the distance.

"_Thank you very much, I'm Jason, reporting to you live from Suna Town, which was on the border of Bosco and Fiore. What you see here is what is left of this once peaceful town, which is nothing but a pile of dead wood and ash. Folks, what you see here is disturbing: this town has been obliterated, but not one human body was found under all this debris. Look." _His voice broke off as he gestured behind him, where the camera zoomed in on the standing remains of the church. There was nothing there but glowing embers and charred remains of the pews. Stray book pages- which turned out to be prayer books- floated through the air. But there were no human bodies.

There was one thing that caught Jellal's attention, something that only his sharp eyes could make out. It was a tiny mark on the side of the church, which consisted of an oddly shaped symbol that looked somewhat like a japanese kanji. Jellal frowned. He recognized that mark, but he couldn't put a name to it.

The camera focused back on Jason's face. "_This isn't the only place where these disturbances have occurred," _He said. "_Small villages in Fiore have been attacked, and all of the villagers have disappeared. Further investigation has yet to be confirmed, but the Rune Knights are looking into the problem."_

Jellal turned off the lacrima. The room suddenly darkened without the light of the screen, so Jellal lit his hand up again, illuminating the room with its soft light. He frowned lost in thought. For several weeks, something has been attacking small villages around Fiore and disappearing with their inhabitants. It couldn't have been a monster- something that big couldn't eat hundreds of villagers and not disappear unnoticed. It was something else.

That's when it hit him. He knew what that mark on the side of the church was. He cursed himself for not recognizing it sooner. He'd seen it before, only one, but that one time was burned into his mind.

It was a mark he had seen emblazoned on the back of Racer's jacket on one of the nights the man had tried to seduce him to the dark side. He'd almost been caught, too, but at the last minute, Jellal had swerved to the side and twisted around Racer until his opponents back was facing him, exposing the mark. Underneath it had been the words, "Oracion Seis." The Six Demons.

Jellal gave a muffled curse, standing up and throwing his cloak on. He stormed out the room, not bothering to pack any belongings. He didn't have any, since he was on the run and never knew when the next time to flee would come. He flew down the stairs, startling the bartender, who called something rude and no doubt about the payment to Jellal, but the blue haired man did not hear it. He was on a mission.

It was time to take the fight to Racer, and whoever the Oracion Seis were. He was sick and tired of being chased down by these dark humans, and it was time for justice to be served.

Jellal knew that he could never rectify what happened that night the stars fell. He knew he could never undestroy his village. It was time to leave the dead to the earth. This was Jellal's chance to redeem himself and atone for his past sins. He couldn't save his village, but he could do everything that was within his power to try and save other villages from being destroyed by Oracion Seis.

Plus, if he somehow captured Racer, who was wanted for multiple crimes by the Rune Knights, Jellal had the feeling a generous reward was in store for the person who caught the infamous criminal. Jellal wasn't the type to be obsessed with money, but he needed to eat.

First things first, he needed weapons, and he needed to find Loke.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the blue haired man, a dark shadow slipped into the alleyway, his eyes trained on the receding back of the mage known as Jellal Fernandes, the man who commanded the stars. Such magic was rare, and the shadowy man was determined to have it.

There was someone willing to pay a ridiculous sum of jewels for the celestial mage, either dead or alive, and Racer was more than happy to take the job. He'd been tracking Jellal for days, and it was finally the time to pounce.

He licked his lips, his eyes glued on Jellal as he slipped out of the alley to follow the blue haired man.

"Time for the kill**."**

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention how the new chapter of FT (424) has made me bawl and cry all day. No words can describe my angst.**

**R&amp;R, please?**

**-Wolf**


	3. Not Without Fear

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed on this story and left such wonderful comments. It really makes my day to see all the positive reviews, and I can't thank you enough.**

**SwagMaster420 (Guest): thank you for giving me the literal translation. I was searching for the actual translation, but there were a ton of different sites with different ideas, so I chose the one that would most accurately fit what I'm trying to get across. Thanks again!**

**Guest (4/1/15): yep, it's pretty sad alright. As for your request, all will come with time.**

**Guest (4/6/15): when I read your review, I swear I screamed like a little girl and jumped up and down. This review made my day, and I can't tell you how flattered I am. Thank you so much!**

**This is possibly one of the longest chapters I've ever written. It's a bit slow, but hopefully nonetheless enjoyable! Thank you all for being patient with me.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Not Without Fear**

**_"_****_Having fear doesn't make you any less of a human, it shows that you are a human."_**

* * *

It didn't surprise her when Natsu Dragneel burst through the double doors of her suite, his chest heaving and a frantic aura surrounding him, his eyes burning with fear and pain. Dressed in a pair of black pants and nothing else, she could see the sheen of sweat that lay over his tan skin. His well muscled chest heaved as he took in deep, gasping breaths, and he looked to be on the verge of collapsing.

She was used to this by now, since he'd been doing this for exactly three months, ever since Gajeel was taken by the dark forces. He'd been plagued with terrible nightmares, dreams that jerked him awake in the middle of the night, screaming and flailing. And then, he'd come to her.

Lucy sat up in bed, deftly pulling the sheets away from her body, and slid off the mattress. Her bare feet padded quietly over the cool marble floor, and she cautiously made her way over to the panting dragonslayer.

"Natsu?" she whispered quietly, placing a warm hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding underneath the skin. Immediately, his eyes closed, and his muscles relaxed. His relief was almost palpable, and Lucy inwardly sighed. The only thing that seemed to calm him down was her touch. Her very presence was soothing to him, something he so desperately longed for.

"Lucy," he murmured, sagging forward so his head rested on her shoulder. "I-I-I'm sorry," came his voice, muffled and quiet against her shoulder. His shoulders shook uncontrollably, silent sobs being wrenched out from his body. Lucy gently maneuvered their bodies so they rested on the smooth floor, and Natsu was leaning against her.

"It's okay," she whispered, gently wrapping her arms around his smooth back. "I understand."

Natsu Dragneel may seem invincible to others, but the only one he ever showed this vulnerable side was to Lucy. It wasn't just because he trusted her- it was something that went centuries back in time.

She saved his life.

It was in the fifth century, millennia after Zeref's first defeat, when Igneel, the Fire Dragon, decided he would take on an apprentice. However, this was a time of strife and chaos, where people feared beasts rather than revere them. And in legend, dragons were considered to be the most terrifying of all magical creatures.

He asked his mistress, Celeste, if she'd go and find a human to become the fire dragonslayer. She was reluctant at first, fearing that this dragonslayer was a foreshadowing of Igneel's death (as you remember, dragonslayers replaced their mentors at the time of their deaths, which was usually from mortal combat). She didn't want to believe that Igneel was deciding to take on a human apprentice because he felt death approaching. The Goddess of the stars and the Fire Dragon were close, almost like friends.

But after much pleading, Celeste consented and flew down to Earthland, disguising herself as a human being, calling herself Lucy. She spent two years amongst them before she finally found the perfect apprentice for Igneel.

It happened one day, in the city of Crocus, which was Fiore's capital. Lucy was walking through the dirt streets, keeping her eyes open for any young mages who could be potential dragonslayers. After two fruitless years searching, she didn't think that she'd find one any time soon, but she never gave up.

She spied him from across the road, standing on a raised platform, with his hands chained together. His hair, underneath the layer of dirt and grime, was the color of salmon, a light shade of pink. Dark obsidian eyes burned into hers, blazing with emotion. He wore nothing but a pair of light colored breeches, his torso shirtless and exposing a muscular abdomen. Pale scars crisscrossed his body; symbols of a dark past.

It took a moment for Lucy to notice the small crowd of people surrounding the platform. They were all male, with greedy faces and clothed in rich robes. Hands raised every moment or two, and a nameless man called out several numbers.

He was being _sold_. This boy that she saw, with the scorching eyes and the odd hair color, was being auctioned off like he was a slab of meat, being given to the highest bidder. The very concept was so _sickening_, it made Lucy want to gag. To this very day, Lucy could still taste the bile in her mouth when she first happened across the event.

"550,000 Jewels, to the man in the hat," said the auctioneer, pointing to what seemed to be the wealthiest man in the crowd. He was big, bulky, and evil looking, and he had a look of cruel menace on his face as he looked upon the pink haired man.

Lucy knew that the pink haired man was the one that would become Igneel's disciple. She had a feeling, deep in the pit of her stomach, that he was the one. And she would do anything necessary to secure his future.

"Come on, my wonderful gentlemen," said the auctioneer, bending down and yanking at the chain connected to the pink haired man's wrists. He flinched as he was suddenly yanked forward, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as the auctioneer handled him. "This is one of our best specimens on the market, taken from one of the outlying villages in Fiore. Look at this fine young lad, how handsome he is! He's literate, and can write well too! Why he could become one of your valets, or scribes! And even if you don't trust him, hard labor is always a good option. Look at the muscles on him!" The auctioneer forced the young man to turn around, giving the spectators a full view of his body. On his tan and muscled back, were several scars that were too uniform and too straight to be accidental.

He'd been whipped.

Lucy could feel tears forming in her eyes as she strode over to the raised platform. "700,000 Jewels!" she called out, anger lacing through her voice. She thrust her way in between the crowd of gaping men and pushed her way to the front. "And I'll make that 800,000 if you sell him to me right now, no haggling."

The pink haired young man looked at her with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Lucy smiled at him, giving him a look that said, _I'm here to help you._ Hope flared in his eyes, a look so pure and innocent that made Lucy wonder how humans could be so _depraved_ to take a young man who seemed to be in his late teens away from his home, his family, and everything he knew. It made her wonder if Mavis did the right thing, creating the human race.

But in an instant, that hope was crushed as soon as the man who placed the bid on the teenager said, "900,000 Jewels. I want that slave."

Lucy whirled on the man. "For what?" she seethed, her dark brown eyes burning with disgust. "What could you possibly use this poor boy for?" She could feel the anger pouring off of her in waves, but made no attempt to calm down. Because along with her anger, magical power was flowing off of her, permeating the air with it's intense force. She would not back down, and these men had to know that.

The rich man looked at her through lidded eyes full of contempt. "That is none of your concern. Why don't you go find some other auction? This one doesn't deal with prostitutes looking for prospective clients." He made a gesture at her robes, which were deep blue and flowing down her body like a waterfall of silks. She did _not _look like a call girl.

Now, one doesn't insult a goddess without paying the consequences. And this man found out the hard way when dealing with Celeste's wrath.

Her eyes closed. She took a deep breath. And then, in an instant, she released her magical power. The shock of her pressure threw the other men off balance, sending them crashing into the nearest houses. Clothes flapped, windows broke, and a strong wind picked up, howling down the streets. The man who had insulted her was thrown on his back and held down by her pressure. The pink haired man crouched down, his eyes wide with awe as he watched the blonde beauty, who shone with a deep golden light, stalk over to the man.

"You dare insult me?" she asked him in a dangerous voice, her gold radiance emanating from her body. A tiny pouch suddenly appeared in her hands, and from it she withdrew two golden keys, one shaped like an axe and the other shaped like a heart. She held them out, giving the man a close view of the shining objects. "Do you know who I am?"

His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream of revelation. "No..." came his whispered voice, thick with understanding and horror. "It can't be..."

"Celeste, Goddess of the Stars," she said evenly. She held the keys up in the air and glared coldly at the man. "Do you doubt my words?"

"How are you real? You can't be real-"

"You dare defy me?" she cried out. She whipped the keys above her head. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Open, Gate of the Bull! Virgo! Taurus!"

There was a loud popping sound, and then a cloud of golden dust appeared, obscuring the shapes of two figures. When it cleared, a woman in a black dress with shackles on her wrists and pink hair and a giant black and white bull were revealed, their eyes narrowed dangerously. The bull snorted and pawed the ground, thick horns the color of ebony pointed in the direction of the fallen man.

"Begone from here, human," said Celeste, pointing her finger in her direction. Her dark eyes were burning with fury. "I never wish to see you in this city again. Disappear, else you wish to meet your fate at the end of Taurus's horns. He does not like to see me agitated, and I am very upset right now."

The winds died down, allowing the man to stagger to his feet. With a cry of absolute terror, he turned and fled down the streets, his feet flying across the cobblestones that lined the path. Taurus gave one loud bellow before turning and butting his head affectionately against his goddess's side. She gave him a soothing pat and sighed, turning towards the pink haired man.

"Forgive me for my negligence," she said, reaching out a hand and flicking it in his direction. His shackles suddenly snapped, falling in a pile at his feet. "I am Celeste, Goddess of the Stars, and these are two of the spirits of the Zodiac, Taurus and Virgo."

The pink haired man was quiet, his eyes settling tentatively on the snorting bull. He rubbed at his sore wrists, and his jaw worked silently, his eyes burning with astonishment. Finally, his eyes settled on the woman who quite possibly, just saved his life.

"Are you... are you really..." his voiced trailed off and he just stared at her.

She smiled at him. "You can call me Lucy, if you'd like," she said gently, reaching out a hand. "That's my human alias. Can you give me yours?"

"Natsu," said the pink haired young man. "My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"A pleasure to meet you, Natsu," Lucy said, reaching out and taking his hand. "I hope my identity doesn't scare you."

"No," he said, cautiously climbing down from the platform. "Just a bit, well, confused. Why me?"

Lucy turned to Virgo and Taurus. "Give me a moment," she said to Natsu. Turning back to her spirits, she smiled at Virgo and placed a hand on Taurus's horns. "Thank you both," she said, smiling softly. "You two did great."

"We barely did anything, Celeste-sama," said the pink haired woman. "You did all the work."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Lucy said. "And you don't have to call me Celeste unless it's for a formal event, okay, Virgo?"

_Celeste,_ came a deep voice, which shocked Natsu. He looked at the bull, surprised, because the voice came from it. The bull's deep eyes bored into Natsu's for a heartbeat before he snorted, turning back to his mistress.

_Can we trust this young man? _The bull asked, his voice resonating through everyone's minds. _Is he dangerous? I sense a strong magical force running through his veins._

"Excuse me?" said Natsu, but Lucy cut him off.

"Thank you for everything, Taurus. It's nice of you to be concerned, but I've got it from here. Go and rest in the Celestial Spirit World. Thank you for coming to my aid."

_Always mistress._

The bull and the woman disappeared into another golden puff. Lucy turned back to Natsu, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry about that. Taurus can be extremely testy sometimes. He's a very protective spirit. I guess that comes from having to protect a goddess for all eternity."

"I still don't understand," Natsu began. "Why did you save me?"

Lucy stepped closer to him, placing a warm hand on his chest, right over his heart. Natsu flinched, but back away from her touch. It was gentle, soothing, and comforting. She smiled up at him, a warm light burning in her brown eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel, did you know about this powerful magic that courses through your body?" she asked him.

He raised a hand. "Yes," he murmured. "It's hard to control, but I can-" A sudden flame appeared in his palm, flickering and weak, but nonetheless a flame. When looked at hard enough, Lucy could see the tiny lines of energy that appeared throughout the flame, giving it life.

"You have been blessed by the Fire god Zancrow," Lucy murmured. She looked at Natsu with warmth. "This is a powerful magic you wield, young wizard. Do you fear it?"

"No," Natsu said automatically. Then he hesitated.

There were both virtues and vices to being one who possessed magic. Magic allowed one to hone skills far beyond the logic of reason. Power, prestige, and prominence were avowed to those with the ability to harness it, and their names would be known for all eternity.

But not all that glitters is gold. With all magic, there comes a price. And for every single magic user, the price of their magical abilities is themselves. Many common folk who do not have the aptness to wield sorcery become avaricious for it, which draws them to the magic black market, the ideal location to buy mages who have been captured by slavers. This was the same place where Natsu had been taken, and if it wasn't for Lucy, he would have been condemned to a life of torture, submission, and obsession.

Lucy stepped away from Natsu, giving him a slow nod. "It's okay to be afraid," she murmured. "Having fear doesn't make you any less of a human, it shows that you _are _a human. Fear makes you stronger."

"But you don't seem affected by fear," Natsu argued. "You're a goddess."

"But we are not without fear," Lucy responded. "Fear is what keeps us gods human."

"There's more of you?"

Lucy laughed, a high peal of laughter that sounded to Natsu like the sweetest bells that rang out in his town when spring came. He allowed himself a moment's sorrow before Lucy spoke again, in between her good spirited humor.

"You have heard of the gods of Earthland," she said. "I, Celeste, am one of them. The others, too, are real. Would you like to meet them?"

Natsu frowned. "Why me?" he asked, confusion interwoven in his words. "I still don't understand."

"Close your eyes," Lucy told him. He opened his mouth as if to complain, but she simply nodded. "Everything will be clear in a moment. Now close your eyes." So he did as he was told.

There was a faint whooshing sound, and Natsu felt a breeze blowing around him, cocooning him in its warm embrace. He felt a tugging sensation on his body, rustling through his pants and gently pulling on his hair. But he also felt Lucy's warm presence surrounding him. Natsu inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, which smelled of citrus and clean air. He felt comforted, as if he was in the arms of the one who loved him.

"Open your eyes, Natsu Dragneel."

His eyes flicked open, allowing him to see his surroundings. They were no longer in Crocus, but rather in an empty golden field, far from the city. In the distance, the great city they had both just seconds before been in. Surrounding them now was nothing but the open sky and the golden grass of the plans. The air was thick with life, warm and alive, and Natsu breathed in the delicious breeze. Before him stood Lucy, with her hand held up to prevent her blonde hair from flying into her face. Warm brown eyes pierced Natsu's own.

"Why did you take me here?" Natsu said after a moment of tranquil serenity. He looked at the blonde woman quizzically, but all did was put a finger to her lips and whisper, "Shh. Now listen."

_Igneel,_ came her voice, echoing out in Natsu's head. He jumped, startled, and looked around. _Igneel, I found him._

"Found who-"

He was cut off in that moment as a roar resonated across the plains, a deep, animalistic roar that chilled Natsu to the core. It echoed across the field, a sound so powerful and ancient, and _full _of magic.

Lucy stepped closer to Natsu, standing next to him. "Natsu Dragneel," she side, putting a hand on his bare shoulder, making him shiver from her warm touch. "It's time you met Igneel, the fire dragon."

At her words, there was a sudden gale force wind that rose, ripping at Natsu's clothes. Another roar, closer this time, sounded out, and a giant red beast dropped out from behind the clouds, heading straight for Natsu and Lucy. Its black eyes were narrowed, with golden pupils that burned with a powerful intensity. Smoke curled out of its mouth as it opened its massive jaws, colossal fangs jutting out from red gums. When it landed, it smashed into the ground, forming deep pits underneath its giant, paw-like feets. Its talons dug into the earth, tearing up grass and dirt. With one final roar, its wings flared out, light pink membranes against wine-red scales. It was a beautiful, rugged beats, a creature of dangers and mystery.

Its head came down until it rested in front of Natsu's face, looking him down. Its eyes bored into Natsu's, as if reading the boy's very spirit. A bony crest jutted out from behind its eyes, as well as two deadly looking horns that rose outwards. Their needle like points sent waves of fear racing down Natsu's spine.

_This is the youngling? _came a deep, masculine voice, raspy and harsh, as if it hadn't been used in a while. _He looks young._

"Igneel," said Lucy, reaching past Natsu and laying a hand on the dragon's snout. Its eyes closed, and a low rumbling came out within it's barrel chest. "This is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, this is Igneel, my friend and guardian."

The dragon opened its eyes and peered down at Natsu, who stood up straight and met the creature's stare. Its jaws opened, and Natsu did his best not to choke on it's rank breath. It breathed in deep, then exhaled, and its eyes narrowed down to slits.

_So you are the one,_ the dragon said. _You possess a powerful fire magic, young one. Can you handle the pressure?_

"What pressure?" Natsu said, turning to Lucy. "What do you want with me?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if bracing herself. Then she opened them, a dark brown fire that burned with life as she stared at him.

"Natsu Dragneel," she said, her voice suddenly full of power and eminence. "Fate has cast the die. You are the fire dragonslayer."

There was a moment of stillness, before Natsu's eyes widened, full of shock and awe, and his jaw quickly dropped. No sound came from his mouth, and he could only stare at Lucy. The breeze tugged at her hair and dress, exposing long, slim legs, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes stayed on Natsu's face. No one moved.

After a moment, the dragon snorted. _Youngling, that is an excellent way of catching flies. Please, close your mouth_, came its- his- voice, sounding bemused and light. Natsu ignored his words and continued to gape at Lucy.

Lucy smiled faintly, reaching out and pushing her fingers under Natsu's jaw, effectively closing his mouth. He blushed and looked away, shaking his head and trying to understand what was going on.

"I don't understand," he murmured.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but it was Igneel who beat her to it. _Natsu Dragneel, _he said, raising his head until it arched proudly over his large body. _Dragons are the protectors of the gods. I am Celeste's protector, the fire dragon. Although I am a dragon, I am not without vulnerability. I am not immortal, and I am not invincible. There will come a day when I can no longer protect my mistress, so it will be up to you to take care of her the way I have done. A dragonslayer is a dragon's apprentice. He is taught dragon magic, as well as the duties of a dragon. Later, when their dragon master dies, they take on the form of their predecessor and continues the line. You, Natsu Dragneel, are to be my dragonslayer._

Natsu's eyes widened. "Me?" he said, pointing at himself. "You want _me_ to be a dragonslayer? To _become a dragon?"_

The fire dragon tilted its head in concurrence.

Natsu turned back to look at Lucy. There was a faint spark of fear in his eyes, and he swallowed nervously. "Do you believe this is who I am to be? A dragonslayer?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "Yes. I believe that you have the potential to become the fire dragonslayer," she told him, giving him a supportive smile. "You have powerful magic, and a great future ahead of you. Do not fear it."

He gave a wry grin. "But fear is what makes me human, isn't that it?"

His words struck a chord within her, and she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. The fear was still evident in his body language, but he was doing his best to suppress it. He smiled again, and pointed to himself. "If you believe that I can do this, then so shall I. I will be the fire dragonslayer."

Lucy could still hear her words as she held Natsu close. Ever since that fated day, centuries ago, when she told him that he was a dragonslayer, the two of them had become inseparable. There connection was odd, a goddess and a human, but their bond was like nothing else. So if any of the other gods had walked into Lucy's bedchambers and saw her holding the pink haired dragon slayer in her arms, it would not be a surprise.

He took a few shuddering breaths, sobs still racking his body. After a moment, he pulled his head off her shoulder, his eyes still closed, his hands still clenched. Lucy took one of his hands in hers and clasped it close to her heart, her concerned gaze still fixed on his trembling form.

"Natsu," she murmured, squeezing her hand. "Please, talk to me."

His eyes opened, and she saw the pain and pure horror in his dark, onyx eyes. His pupils were dilated, revealing the fear that lay beyond. The last time Lucy had seen fear like this, pure, unadulterated fear, it had been centuries ago, on the day she told him his fate.

"Luce, I-" his voice broke, and he sagged, pulling his hand out of hers and running it through his messy pink locks. He sighed. "It was _that_ dream."

_That _dream happened to be the same one that had been plaguing Natsu for the past week. Every time he explained it to Lucy, it had been the identical stories: Dragons fighting over a bloody plain, and a woman's scream of agony. It wasn't clear as to why this dream was haunting Natsu's subconscious, but it was clear that going through the nightmare was torture for the fire dragonslayer.

"I knew who she was," Natsu said, looking down at his hands. "I knew her, and I knew what was happening. It was so dark, and there was blood on my hands, and the dragons-"

"Natsu," Lucy interrupted, taking his face in her hands and cupping his cheeks gently. His eyes locked onto hers, full of confusion and fear, but he relaxed as she touched him. "Natsu, look at me. It's alright. Whatever this dream is saying, you don't have to beat yourself up trying to figure out what it's trying to tell you. It will come to you eventually. Please, relax. It hurts me to see you like this."

His hand came up and rested over hers, and his eyes closed. "How do you always know what to say?" he asked. "Somehow, your words always calm me."

She smiled, standing up and reaching out her hand. "Come," she murmured. "You can stay with me tonight, if you wish." At her words, a light sparked in Natsu's eyes, and he took her hand eagerly. She pulled him up, and quickly led him over to her bed. She scooted onto the mattress, moving the covers so Natsu could join her.

He slipped into the bed, sliding his body next to hers. He reached back and pulled up the comforter, wrapping it around both his and Lucy's shoulders. He was facing her, and their noses just brushed. With a smile, Lucy reached up and cradled his head in her hands, resting her forehead against his. His arm came to rest on her hip, and she snuggled in close to him.

"It will be alright, Natsu. Trust me," she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut. She felt his arm tighten around her waist, and then he whispered, "I always have," before she fell asleep.

* * *

When Lucy woke, with the sun on her face, she was nestled in Natsu's arms, his head resting on top of hers, his breath coming out in steady gasps. Their legs were entwined, and Lucy had one arm slung over his broad shoulders.

With a sigh, she untangled herself from Natsu's embrace and sat up. Looking down at the young man, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him: mussed up hair, peaceful looking face, muscular torso. He looked so tranquil and happy, Lucy wanted this moment to last forever.

But she had plans today, plans that could not be delayed. With a reluctant sigh, she slid out of her bed, pulling her covers up at the same time to cover Natsu's bare form. He stirred, burrowing deeper into the blankets, but didn't wake.

Lucy dressed quickly, clothing herself in a long white dress that sparkled like snow. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and threaded a white circlet through her golden locks until it pressed against the middle of her forehead. On her feet went a pair of silver sandals.

With one final look at Natsu, who slept on in her bed with the sun shining upon him. She smiled and whispered, "Bless you, Natsu Dragneel," before slipping out of her chambers, closing the door quietly behind her.

"How is he?" came a sudden voice, making Lucy jump in shock and turn to face Boreas Gray, who stood on the opposite wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. Today he wore black trousers tucked into boots, but his chest was bare, exposing his well muscled torso, lean and fit. Leather greaves decorated his arms, and his silver cross dangled around his neck.

"How did you know he was here?" Lucy said, avoiding the question. She nodded to Gray's underdressed attire. "And why are you partially naked?"

Gray shrugged. "Because I heard him last night, when he woke me with his screams. And this is how I usually dress when I go back to my castle."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You're going back?" she asked. "Why?"

"To check up on things. With all that's going on, I haven't been back in weeks, and I don't want any trespassers to get comfortable there while I'm gone."

"Oh. That's understandable."

"Yes it is. But you didn't answer my first question. How is he?"

Lucy sighed, turning and walking down the hall. "He's fine," she said. "He's just exhausted. He's sleeping right now, so please don't disturb him."

"Was it the same dream?" Gray asked, pushing himself off the wall and joining Lucy. "Did anything change this time?"

"No, nothing changed. It's the same dream. He sees a bloody plain, with a pair of unidentifiable dragons fighting overhead. He hears a woman screaming, whether from pain or grief, he's unsure. He feels this sense of darkness approach, and then he wakes up."

Gray frowned. "And he has no idea who this woman is?" he asked, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

Lucy shook her head. "No," she murmured. "It's a complete mystery. This dream of Natsu's is like a puzzle wrapped in a sieve. All answers seem to just slip by us."

"And the spirits? Do they have any ideas?"

"I've tried with them all, but even they can't seem to unveil this enigma."

They were both quiet for a few moments, the sounds of their shoes on the floor the only noise in the castle. A quiet breeze swept down the hallway, carrying with it the sweet scent of sakura blossoms. The fresh air felt good on Lucy's face, letting her clear her jumbled thought. She turned to Gray after a moment and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Gray?" she murmured, turning to the ice god. He stared at her through narrowed blue eyes, swimming with interest. He didn't respond, but simply stood there, his hands in his pockets, and waited for her to speak.

"How are you faring?" she asked him, referring to the incident that occurred yesterday. She knew that seeing Silver again for the first time in centuries must have been excruciating, but just seeing it in person had been harder than expected. She couldn't even fathom the pain he was going through.

At her words, his eyes narrowed to icy slits, and his jaw tightened. The veins in his neck suddenly bulged, and he turned away from Lucy with a spasmed jerk. "Don't look at me," came a whispered hiss, and Gray slammed his fist into the wall, his shoulders trembling.

"Gray," Lucy said, reaching out for him, but he whirled on her, allowing her to see what he didn't want her to.

He was crying.

Tears streamed down his face, dripping onto the smooth contours of his stomach. He angrily dashed them away, but more flowed down his angular cheeks, and his eyes were drowning in sorrow. For the first time in centuries, Lucy was able to see the tears of the ice god.

Lucy reached out a trembling hand to him, and he took it carefully. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, squeezing her palm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped," he said finally, opening his eyes, which were still swimming with emotion. "It's been years since I've seen Silver, and I just reacted. Forgive me."

Lucy squeezed Gray's hand in return, giving him a smile. "Don't apologize. It's understandable, Gray, what you're going through. Just know that all of us here support you, no matter what, so it's alright to be unguarded. Don't try to be so strong all the time, okay?"

Gray sighed. "Okay," he muttered, looking away. Lucy opened her mouth to say more, but just then, a "Miss Lucy! Mister Gray!" alerted them both. Down the hall, running towards them at full speed, was a young girl with long blue hair and wide brown eyes. She wore a red fitted coat and black skirt, as well as a pair of brown combat boots. A smile was on her face as she flounced down the hall to the two gods.

Following her was a taller girl with pink hair and blue eyes, dressed in a pale blue dress. She had a smile on her face as she proceeded much more carefully down the hall, unlike her smaller companion. She waved cheerfully to the gods as she neared.

Lucy waved. "Hello, Chelia! Hello, Wendy!" she called as the blue haired girl skidded to a stop before her. Gray reached out and ruffled her hair, grinning casually.

Wendy was the blue haired girl, and also a dragonslayer. She was the apprentice of Grandine, the sky dragon. Although she appeared to be no older than thirteen, the young girl was actually well over a hundred years old. As said before, dragons and their dragonslayers lived extended lives. They weren't immortal, but their lives were stretched out and they could live for eons before finally succumbing to death. Natsu himself was several centuries old. Wendy was considered to be a young dragonslayer, and she _was_ the youngest.

Chelia was the goddess of the sky, also known by the alias Aura. She too looked young, but she was actually one of the oldest gods in existence. She was a spirited woman, and when she met the young sky dragonslayer, the two had immediately bonded, creating a friendship that rivaled Lucy and Natsu.

"Wendy Marvell," said Gray, smiling and bending down. He ruffled her hair again as she blushed and grinned. "What have you been up to these days? I haven't seen you for weeks? Where did you and Grandine go?"

"They came to see me," said a sweet voice, and Lucy smiled as Chelia walked over. Chelia rested a hand on Wendy's shoulder and grinned at Gray. "It's been awhile since I've seen her and Grandine, plus, they had something they wanted to tell me."

Lucy perked up, frowning. "What is that?" she asked, resting a hand on her hip. She looked back and forth between the two sky beings, and they in turn, smiled back at her. Chelia reached out a hand and clasped Lucy on the arm.

"I've come to join the battle of dark and light," Chelia said. She smiled. "And I've come to see Titania about the future. It's time we put a stop to Zeref and his caliginous ways. Don't you agree?"

Lucy nodded, and Gray quickly stood up, holding Wendy's hand in his own. "Erza is in the main hall. Would you like me to bring you to her? Lucy, will you join us?" he said, looking at her quizzically. She raised a hand and shook her head, giving him a polite smile.

"No thank you, Gray," she said, turning around. "I have some business to attend to. Send my regards to Erza, alright?" she said, already proceeding down the hall. She heard a grunt of agreement before Gray led Chelia and Wendy down the opposite end. Their voices quickly dwindled down to nothing and faded into oblivion, leaving Lucy in a comfortable silence.

She reached a large, onyx door and opened it, revealing a corridor that descended down into darkness, only lit by braziers every ten feet or so. A cool, dank wind rose up from the corridor, smelling of mystery and an ancient danger. With a sigh, Lucy stepped into the corridor and proceeded downwards.

After what seemed to be only minutes, Lucy walked out into a broad cavern, full of light and air. A giant pool of water was off to the right, sparkling and green. Stalagmites and stalactites were everywhere, making the cave look like it had teeth, but those were not what caught Lucy's attention. For in the middle of the cave lay a giant red dragon, his head raised and his eyes burning into Lucy. It was Igneel, and when he saw her, he rose to his feet and padded over to her, wings slightly extended. A growl escaped from within his throat, but this did not sound threatening.

_Celeste_, Igneel said, inclining his head slightly as he neared her. _What brings you here? Is something troubling you?_

"Igneel, you know you can just call me Lucy," Lucy said, reaching up and scratching his jowls. His eyes closed in pleasure, and a soft rumble began deep within his chest. One eye opened and looked down at her.

_Very well, Lucy_, Igneel began. _Now please answer my other questions. What brings you here?_

Lucy frowned, and leaned in close. "Igneel," she began. "I need your help with something..."

She climbed up onto the giant red dragon's back an hour later, tying her dress up in a knot so it wouldn't snag on Igneel's spines. He got to his feet, padding to the mouth of the cave where it opened out to the sky.

_You believe this will work? _Igneel asked her, flaring his wings as he prepared to launch himself into the air. Lucy gripped the spine in front of her and nodded, crouching down low. "Yes," she answered. "Titania only knows force and threats. Coercion is the only way to get to Zancrow."

The dragon nodded his head, and then his wings came down, powerfully pushing himself into the air. With a roar of excitement and a few more flaps, he shot out of the cave and into the blue sky. A gout of fire exploded from his jaws as he flew away from Extalia, heading south, to where the fire god Zancrow dwelled in his castle.

Their flight was a short one, so Lucy sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the air as it streamed through her hair. Below, the tiny countryside of Fiore was barely visible. If a human were to look up into the sky and see Igneel, the would mistake him to be a bird.

It seemed only like minutes later that the two of them reached their destination: a floating island far to the south, with turrets blazing with black flames. The castle itself was a dark place, made out of brimstone. In some places, the rock burned so hot that molten laven could be seen just beyond the dark stone.

Igneel swept down, landing lightly in front of the castle steps. Lucy lightly slid down the dragon's back, wincing slightly as her feet landed on the hot stone. She smiled up at the dragon and patted his snout. "Thank you, Igneel. I won't forget this."

One of his large, reptilian closed. _Be careful, Lucy,_ he warned. He gently nudged her hand with his snout. _Zancrow is a dangerous god. Be careful as to how you talk to him. And please, come back out soon. _

Lucy nodded and turned, quickly making her way up the steps to the front door. Before she could reach it, it creaked open, causing a shiver to race its way up her spine. With a frown, Lucy hesitantly stepped forward, one hand reaching for her keys. Fear suddenly rose in her, and she began to tremble. She could feel it rushing through her veins, stilling her blood and chilling her body.

She shook her head. Her words came back to her, the same ones that she's spoken to Natsu, so long ago. "_Fear makes you stronger." _She was afraid yes, because Zancrow was the most volatile and unpredictable of the gods. She had to tread lightly when negotiating with him.

She sighed. "No going back now," she whispered. With trembling hands, she undid the knot in her dress and let its shimmering fabric fall to the ground. The she straightened her shoulders and continued forward, her head held high.

_Stay safe, Lucy,_ Igneel said as she entered the castle. Then the doors closed with a mighty bang, and all was still.

* * *

**A/N: I will do my best to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises. There is no such thing as "too much time" when talking about my life, so I can't make any promises.**

**oh, and I'm on tumbler now, under _wolfspirit44xxjellal_. If at any time you wonder if I've dropped off the face of the earth, check me out on tumblr in case I've put out any updates there. Thanks again for reading!**

**-Wolf**


	4. Calamitous

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't been on. I posted this on tumblr, my excuse, that is. I've had some personal stuff to deal with, and I am also getting ready to go to France in less than two weeks. So it's been a bit hectic around here, and I haven't been able to update as much as I hoped.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad everyone is liking this story. It really is one of my favorites, and it's a hell of a time to write. I enjoy thickening and expanding this plot. And of course, thanks to all who favorited and followed this. You guys continue to make my day all the time. Thank you! :)**

**So without further ado, let me present Chapter four.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Calamtious**

_**"Because it's much easier to succumb to the temptations of darkness than stay loyal to the light. For many people, the lull of demons is too strong to resist."**_

* * *

_The night that I met Loke was a late summer evening; the sun had barely set, and the stars were just coming out, twinkling in their odd luminescence. I was nineteen, and on the run after a bad encounter with Racer. The human trafficker had found me, yet again, in Clover town, far to the north, and had chased me south, where I finally lost him in Hargeon._

_I was tired, filthy, and starving. I had been moving nonstop for almost a week, which left little time to stop and rest. What minimal food I ate came from stealing from unsuspecting travelers like me. But there was precious little else._

_I remember that fateful night when I arrived at Hargeon, which glowed beautifully in the sunset. Lights were just starting to flicker on, looking like lightning bugs at Twilight._

_I stumbled into Hargeon, weak and tired. I made sure to keep my cloak covering my face, the ragged scarf that I'd snagged a long time ago wrapped firmly around my mouth and nose. My mark had been gaining an infamous reputation, no, _I _had been gaining an infamous reputation. It was better for everyone to keep my identity undisclosed._

_I needed food, so very badly. I could feel the weak trembling in my legs, which were barely able to keep me standing. The incessant growling in my stomach made me think of nothing else but finding some kind of nourishment to satiate my hunger._

_It was at that moment I happened across a food vendor selling all sorts of goods: fresh fruits and vegetables, baked goods, meats of all sorts, and other packages of equal sustenance. The vendor himself, a chubby older man with stubble on his chin, sat reading a magazine of some sort. The paper seemed to have captivated his full attention, leaving the food unattended. And I could practically feel the drool leaking out from between my lips. I needed that food._

_Without another thought I jumped forward, running full speed into the old man and sending him tumbling several yards down the street. He began to shout, but I ignored him, instead turning towards the food and stuffing all sorts of food into my shirt, pants, anything that had pockets. Once my clothes were filled with the food, I grabbed several pieces of yakitori and took off, racing through the dimly lit streets of Hargeon, stuffing the meat into my mouth._

_I heard several whistles and shout behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I mentally cursed. Several Rune Knights, the magic police in Fiore, were tailing me, their faces contorted into masks of anger and rage. They each held a nightstick in one hand. The other was left free in case they had to resort to magic. Swords dangled from their hips, their slim sheaths reflecting off the lights of the village._

_I pushed myself to go faster. My legs suddenly felt like lead, my muscles screaming out in pain. The exertion was too much for my tired muscles, and since I hadn't eaten properly for a while now, I simply could not find the energy to go any faster. And those Rune Knights weren't letting up on the pursuit._

_Their shouts came closer. Gritting my teeth, I turned a corner, dashing down a dimly lit alley, my boots sloshing in the puddles of grime underneath. The air was damp and cool against my skin, and I sucked in heaving gasps, trying to fill my lungs._

_I burst out of the alley and raced down the street. I could still hear the Knights, shouting for backup. But their voices were fading, and I allowed a slight grin of triumph to touch my lips._

_My victory was short lived, however, when a hard body suddenly shot out of an adjacent alley and slammed into me, knocking the breath out of my lungs. I grunted in pain, and we went down in a tangled mass of writhing bodies._

_My captor wrestled me to the ground, straddling my hips and pinning my arms to my sides. I snarled and glared into the dark eyes of a Rune Knight, which were glinting with satisfaction. He thought he had me._

_I brought my knees up, smashing them into the small of the Knight's back. He gave a soundless howl and lurched forward, releasing my arms. With a wild roar, I wrenched myself away from my assailant and jackknifed to my feet, swaying from fatigue._

_I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and the angry shouts of more Knights. I grumbled under my breath, cursing several foul words that mother would not have approved of, and took off again, racing down the street. I immediately began to wheeze, my lungs screaming and my legs crying out from the lack of oxygen. Some of the food I'd stolen had been lost, but I was determined to keep the rest._

_But I was slowing down after about a hundred yards. I spared a quick glance down at my hands. Do I use it? was the only thought racing through my mind._

_Do I dare use my magic?_

_Before I could make my decision, however, a green blur shot in front of me. There was a wild shout, followed by a masculine voice saying the word, "Twister." _

_I remember wondering if Racer had somehow, finally, even after all of my hard word, caught up to me, and was now taking me to whoever paid the highest amount. Everything suddenly seemed to be in slow motion. Was this it? I thought hazily as I flew through the air. After everything, has it finally come to this?_

_Then, with a loud thunk and a groan of pain, I was pulled back into reality as my butt slammed down onto a hard surface._

"_Well, you certainly made it hard for me to keep up," a voice said in a cheery way. Blinking my eyes, I turned towards the sound, meeting the hazel eyes of a young man about my age._

_The most startling thing about him was his hair. It was a dark shade of orange, like the mane of a lion. It was rather unruly and shaggy, hanging into his eyes, which were hidden by a pair of thin rimmed glasses. He was smirking, with one hand on his hip. _

_He wore a green cargo jacket lined with dark colored fur. A pair of baggy black pants covered in holes and tears were on his legs, while worn boots covered his feet. He had cheeky grin plastered onto his face, and he leaned down to offer me a hand._

"_Who are you?" I rasped, eyeing the boy's hand suspiciously. Not that I didn't trust the man enough, he did save my life, after all, but because I wondered why. Why would this boy risk his life for a infamous teenager who constantly ignored the law?_

_The boy made a "tsk" sound, reaching down to snatch my hand. He pulled me up and smiled cheekily to me. "Come on, is that any way to treat the guy that just spared you a night in jail?" He gave a hearty laugh. "I think the important question here is, 'who are you?'"_

_I rolled my head, cracking my shoulders. "Not sure you want the answer to that question," I replied, cocking my head and listening to the shouts of the Rune Knights fading in the distance. I couldn't help the sigh of relief as they dwindled to nothing. Giving a sheepish grin to my savior, I offered him my hand. "But since you did save me there, I offer you my thanks."_

_The boy smiled and took mine, giving me a firm shake. "You're welcome. Us strays have to stay together."_

_I frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_The boy laughed. "I could tell by the looks of you that you're just like me: an orphan running from the law. So what is it that you do to keep the Rune Knights after you?"_

_I raised a hand to my mouth, fingering the cloth that covered my face. "Do you really want to know?" I whispered, giving him a hard look. "Last chance to leave. I'm grateful for the help, but I'm not sure you want to stick around."_

_The boy grinned. "I think I'll take my chances."_

_Well, don't say I didn't warn you, I thought. I took a deep breath, then pulled my scarf off. At the same time, I threw my hood off, exposing my blue hair and the notorious mark that decorated my face._

_The boy jumped back, his mouth dropping open. He gaped at my face, a look of shock and awe mixing with fear. "You," he finally said, after a moment of gawking. "You're the one they talk about. Jellal Fernandes!"_

_I stared at him. "Now you see," I finally managed. "I'm cursed. You might want to stay away from me. It'll only turn out worse for you in the end."_

_But instead of fleeing and turning tail, the boy actually cracked another cheeky grin. "I don't think so," he said. "I've actually been looking for you."_

_It was my turn to gape. I pointed an incredulous finger at him. "Are you out of your mind?" I spit out. "Did you not just hear me? I'm wanted by the law, and my magic is cursed. You want to stay away from me."_

_The boy grabbed my pointing hand. "You must be an idiot," he said to me, pulling me close to hiss in my ear. "I know you're wanted by the Rune Knights. And so am I. You think I haven't tangled with the law before?"_

"_What do you want from me?" I hissed back, glaring into his dark eyes._

_He let go of me and pushed me back. "I'm proposing a partnership," he said. "You and I are more alike than you would think. Yes, I haven't killed my family and massacred my village-" I winced a bit at his words- "but you and I are both alone in this world. But two, rather than one, have a better survival rating on the streets. So what do you say?"_

_I stared at him. "I'm still not sure why you want me," I began. "Why not any other person on the streets?"_

_The boy sighed. "You lost your parents to a deadly force," he said. "So did I. They were killed in an earthquake when I was only a few months old. I was put into an orphanage until I was six, when I was thrown out. My magic manifested at around eight years old. Since then, I've been wandering around the streets with no home and no friends. I could do with a little companionship. So are you in this?"_

_I took a moment. I looked hard at the boy. In a way, I could see myself in him. There was an air of loneliness about him, isolated and unwanted._

_Like me._

_I narrowed my eyes. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him hesitantly._

_He nodded. "Couldn't be any more sure in my life," he said, a slight grin touching his lips. He extended a hand._

_I reached out, hesitating for a moment, before clasping his in my grasp. For the first time since the accident, I allowed myself to feel a moment of happiness._

"_What's your name?" I whispered._

_He chuckled. "Call me Loke."_

_~0~_

It was about dawn when Jellal finally found his accomplice. In the entire time searching for the orange haired mage, Jellal figured he combed through every bar, every restaurant, _every alley_, in his attempt to find his friend. When he finally found him, Jellal was tired, cranky, and hungry, and seeing his best friend sleeping soundly in another person's bed was not the best way to up the marked mage's mood.

He'd finally found his friend after several drunk patrons of Loke's favorite bar gave several directions to other bars, where more inebrieated citizens- yes, the point is understood. Jellal was fuming by the time he found a somewhat sober woman. _She_, after much deliberation and several healthy bribes, was able to direct Jellal to a house downtown, where she swore she saw Loke leave with a woman frequenter at the bar.

So naturally Jellal came to the house. It was becoming light now, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. With an angry sigh, Jellal barged into the house, kicking the front door in rather rudely and storming through the tiny apartment. It was there, in a back room, amidst a pile of blankets, that Jellal found his prize.

Loke looked like a sleeping dormouse, with his face buried in a soft comforter. A woman lay next to him, sound asleep. Both were rather scantily clad, but that was the last thing on Jellal's mind.

"What a sight," Jellal said loudly, reaching down to snatch up the covers on Loke's body. He yanked hard, and the orange haired boy was dumped out onto the floor. With a strangled yell, Loke jumped to his feet, startling his female companion awake.

"How was your night?" Jellal asked icily. He looked at the woman, who was staring wide-eyed at Jellal, pulling the covers up around her bare body. "Sorry, sweetheart," Jellal said, gesturing to Loke, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Didn't mean to barge in here unannounced like that. Forgive me."

"What the hell?" Loke roared behind him. Jellal sighed and returned his attention to his friend, who was clad in nothing but his underwear. "Did you have to dump me on the floor?"

"Yes," Jellal said. "That's what you get for leading me on a goose chase all night. I freaking took a tour of the city trying to find you."

Loke's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. His eyes widened to that of saucers as he put two and two together. "Oh," he murmured, as Jellal fished the crumpled note out of his cloak.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "I'll be outside," he said coldly, turning and walking out of the room. Just before he left, though, he turned to the girl, whose face was now the color of a ripe strawberry. "Again, I apologize for the rude entrance," he said to her. "Enjoy the rest of your day." Then he walked out, storming through the house until he reached the door.

At this point, the sun had now fully risen, sitting just above the cityscape. He sighed, leaning against the side of the house and let the warm rays kiss his face. His eyes closed.

There was some muffled cursing, and Jellal opened his eyes just as his friend stumbled out of the house, his shirt unbuttoned and his pants unzipped. There was a menacing glare in his eyes as he finally faced Jellal, reaching down to zip his pants.

"Was charging into the house really necessary?" Loke grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Jellal shot his friend a withering glare, and shoved the note into Loke's face. "It is if Racer's back in town. How do you know this?"

Loke jerked his head back towards the house entrance. "The girl who's house you broke into saw him the other night. I was with her to try get and get as much information as I could."

"By _sleeping_ with her?" Jellal asked. "You didn't think to maybe stay around my apartment after you dropped off the note?"

"She was in the bar downstairs," Loke argued. "She was saying how Racer was looking for a rare celestial mage! And since you're the only person in Fiore with starry magic, I knew she was talking about you. So I followed her, had too much to drink, and it happened!"

Jellal sometimes wished he could blast Loke with some of his magic. _Maybe that would knock some sense into that head of his._

"Loke," Jellal said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If Racer really is in town, you have to be careful. The world knows that you and I are close. If Racer found out that you were on the streets alone, he'd go after you to get me."

"Why does he want you?" Loke asked. "I've got some pretty rare magic myself. So why is it only you he's interested in? I get that maybe some client of his wants your magic, but there's nothing wrong with picking someone else up on the side. It's black market cash, right?"

It was true that Loke had unique magic. It was a type of air magic, and he wore a special ring swiped from black market mages that enhanced his abilities. One of his more powerful spells, "Twister," was the exact same spell that saved Jellal when they first met. The spell created a funnel of air that picked up anything it touched.

Jellal turned and began walking down the street, gesturing to his friend to follow. He pulled his hood up to conceal his face. "Racer and I have had a long history together," he said. "I actually was the reason why he got locked up several years ago. I sent him straight into the arms of the Rune Knights, and he's been after me ever since."

Loke frowned. "So you're saying he wants revenge. He doesn't have a client who wants your magic?"

Jellal shrugged. "I don't know. Racer is either in this for blood or money, or possibly both. But he is hunting me down, and it won't be too long before I have to end this."

"What are you talking about?"

Jellal looked around. "Not here," he whispered. He nodded to the roof of an adjacent building. "Get us up there first."

Loke noded. He fingered his ring and whispered the word, "Twister." Jellal closed his eyes, feeling the wind whip at his clothing. He felt a moment of lightness before his feet once again connected with solid ground.

He opened his eyes, and found himself standing on top of the building he'd pointed out. Loke faced him, arms crossed. "So?" he asked. "Spill it."

Jellal pulled out the Lacrima vision. The screen was paused on the newscaster Jason, his face frozen in a look of practiced concern. Behind him was the remnants of the church. "Here," Jellal said, showing Loke the lacrima. "Do you see that mark on the church behind him?"

Loke squinted his eyes, peering into the tiny clear orb. "Barely. What is it supposed to be?"

"It's the mark of a certain group of people that I've been looking into for quite some time now. Racer's a part of them. They're called Oracion Seis."

"Doesn't that mean 'The Six Prayers' in some ancient language?" Loke asked.

Jellal nodded. "Yes, but the kanji symbol here," he paused for a minute and pulled out the note, flipping it over and pulling out a pen, "means something else. Look." He drew the signs: 六マ.

Loke narrowed his eyes. "And what does that mean?"

Jellal pointed to the first kanji. "The kanji for "six"," he said. Then he pointed to the next one. "And the katakana "Ma", which means "Demon". So quite literally, their name means, "The Six Demons.""

Loke frowned. "So it seems like they're mage hunters for the black market. But why would they be attacking these villages?"

Jellal frowned. "I have no idea. But last night, when I was searching for you, I stopped in one of those little shops and bought a map. Take a look."

He bent down and pulled the rolled up piece of paper out of his cloak, unrolling it and placing it flat on the ground. On it, a map of Fiore was laid out.

"Look here," Jellal said, pointing to the top of the map, where the words, _Waas Forest_, were clearly labeled. Several dots, obviously drawn in, were speckled around those words. Jellal's finger then moved west, to the ridge of mountains about a hundred miles away from the forest. There, too, were several dots drawn in.

'What am I looking at?" Loke asked, frowning in confusion.

"Just keep looking," Jellal said. He moved his hand southwest, where the words, _Mining Camp, _and _Uncompleted Rail Line_ were written. More dots. His hand moved again, down south to an unnamed forest, and then east, where the border of Fiore and Bosco met. All were marked with drawn-in dots.

"I'm still lost here, Jellal," Loke said. "Please enlighten me."

"Do the words, 'Suna Town,' ring a bell?" Jellal answered, fingering his pen. At Loke's nod, he bent down and penciled in the town's name over one of the dots located near the Boscan border. Upon seeing this, Loke gave a gasp.

"These are the attack sites?" Loke asked, his eyes narrowing. "That's at least fifty small villages. And look, notice how they're not near any big city. That's strange."

Jellal looked at him. "It gets even stranger. Look."

He put the pen to the paper, and, very delicately, he began to draw a straight line, connected one tightly packed section of dots with another. He did it again, five times. Once he finished, he connected all the lines together in a circle. Then he sat back to admire his work. "This is the sinister part," he murmured, pointing at the map.

Loke's eyes narrowed to slits. On the paper, clearly defined, was a pentagram, or a five-point star that symbolized a demonic summoning. Each section of dots marked a point of the star.

Loke wordlessly looked at Jellal, his eyes dark with fear. "What does this mean?" he whispered, his hands clenching on his clothes. The knuckles turned white from strain.

Jellal stared back, tenebrific. "You do know the dark arts and black magic, right?" he asked. Loke nodded. "And you do know that many dark practitioners dabble in magic dealing with summoning demons, am I correct?"

Loke once again nodded bleakly.

Jellal gestured at the pentagram. "Well, this is it. What we're dealing with is a summoning of extremes. It seems like Oracion Seis is trying to summon a demon."

The summoning of demons is not an easy ritual. In order to summon a demon, innocent lives must be purged, their souls used as sacrifices to awaken the demon. And a pentagram of that proportion meant...

"The demon is always summoned at the center of the pentagram," Jellal murmured. He placed his finger on the map, landing on a small forest outside of the town Shirotsume. "There," Jellal said. "This is where the ritual is going to take place. That is where Oracion Seis will be."

"I'm still confused," Loke said. "Are demons real?"

Jellal stood. "If the gods are real, who says demons aren't?" he murmured.

"How do we know gods are real?"

Jellal turned to Loke. "The stories say that the gods blessed the earth with magic, and thus, we get our magic from the gods. So if we have magic, there must be gods."

"But why would someone try to summon a demon? Why not summon the gods?" Loke asked, getting to his feet.

"Because it's much easier to succumb to the temptations of darkness than stay loyal to the light," Jellal said. "For many people, the lull of demons is too strong to resist."

"What about you?"

Jellal turned a bleak eye onto his companion. "There are those who believe I _am_ a demon."

He turned back to the map and rolled it back up, slipping it into the folds of his cloak. "Enough of this. We have to get to that forest and stop Oracion Seis."

"Jellal, how do we know when they'll be there?" Loke asked.

Jellal chuckled. "I've been close to enough Black mages to know that a summoning can only be done on a "night where the darkness rules." That means a night when the moon has finished its cycle. It's a night of the new moon."

"And when is that?"

Jellal had an internal clock in him when it came to dealing with the affairs of the celestial bodies. He figured it was one of the perks of being a stellar mage. He looked up at the sky and squinted. Since the sun had just barely risen, he could still make out the faint shape of the moon.

"It's a half moon," he murmured. "So that means we have about two weeks before the moon completes its cycle. We have two weeks to find Oracion Seis and stop this."

He began to turn and walk away, but Loke reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing Jellal to stop. "Wait, Jellal," he said, forcing the marked mage to turn and look at him. "Why are you doing this? Why not give this information over to the Rune Knights?"

Jellal looked away. "For my entire life," he murmured sadly, "I have lived with the guilt of murdering my village and family. Now, with Oracion Seis decimating all of these villages, I think it's my duty to avenge these people. This is my atonement. I have to do this."

He could feel Loke's eyes on him, penetrating his soul. Then, finally, the orange haired mage let go with a sigh. "Mavis, you really are a pain," he said. "But if you want to do this, the best thing I can do is help you."

"Loke," Jellal began halfheartedly. "I don't want to involve you in this more than I already have. It's not-"

"Stop trying to protect me, damnit!" Loke argued. "We've been together for years now. You're my best friend. I will not lose you, nor will I let you go off on a suicide mission by yourself. So you're stuck with me, Fernandes!" The look in his eyes was that of anger and adamance. _So damn stubborn,_ Jellal thought.

He smiled at Loke. "You're an idiot, Loke," he murmured. "But if you want to come with me, you can."

Loke looked away. "I wasn't asking you for permission," he grumbled, but Jellal could hear the happiness in his voice.

He looked up. "I need to go back to the apartment and grab a few things," he murmured. "Also, we should probably get our stash. I want to get out of this city as soon as possible."

"When?"

Jellal turned. "Why, at nightfall, of course."

"So now what? What do we do until then?"

Jellal frowned. "Let's go to my apartment first," he decided. "We can pick up my gear, and then let's stash it. We also should find somewhere to hide out today, somewhere to keep low. I don't want Racer finding us before we find him."

He held out a hand towards Loke. "Let's go now, while the sun is rising. We can stick to the shadows."

Loke nodded. "Alright."

They fistbumped quickly, exchanging small smiles, before taking off across the building, heading for the outside door that would take them inside. Above, the moon finally disappeared as the ruthless sun took control.

* * *

The corridors were dark and dim as she walked through them. Her face wasn't visible, but her eyes could be seen in the darkness, a bright, vibrant red, like blood. There was a sinister appeal to those eyes, full of a seductive murkiness.

She entered a room that glowed with a pale blue light. Inside, the giant shape of a man was illuminated. He stood before several clear tanks, the source of the odd blue light. His face was hidden by shadow, but he turned towards the woman and greeted her with a warm welcome.

"Hello, my Clear Moon Sky," he said in a deep voice. "What is the news?"

"Our target is almost in our grasp," she said in a high voice. "My operative is closing in."

The giant man turned around again, a perverse laugh coming out of his mouth. "Perfect," he said. "Just perfect."

The woman smirked. "And you are sure you can complete the ritual?" she said. "You know what will happen if you can't. Many have tried and failed."

The man shrugged off her threat. "They did not know what I do," he responded. "A summoning ritual can only be fully enacted if the magic of the stars is used to summon the demon. Others before me did not have the means to do this because they did not know this information."

"This better be true," the woman said. "We need this in order to win this war."

The man chuckled. "Don't you worry," he said. "Once Jellal Fernandes is in my grasp, we can summon the Cube."

The woman laughed darkly, her voice full of malignant glee. "All in the name of Zeref."


	5. Into the Inferno

**A/N: Has it really been three months since I last updated this? Holy crap, that is really terrible.**

**Forgive me for such a delayed update. I've been in a terrible funk lately, and went through a hard time a few weeks ago. It was disheartening when I posted stories and not too many people commented on them. I don't write for the reviews alone, but it really is a nice thing to see what someone thinks about something I put a ton of effort in. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **AmnaK96 **and** SapphireFxxxx. I **honestly don't know what I'd do without you two beautiful people by my side, supporting me as much as you do. You are my closest friends, and I thank whatever is out there every day for letting me meet you. Thanks you both so much!**

**Also thanks a ton to my awesome skype/tumblr buddies: **blackbutterfly101, ssakasama, ianlazythefirst, erza-fairy-queen **(aka **SapphireFxxxx**) and **killtitanswithcake **(aka **AmnaK96**) you guys are the best.**

**And thank you to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited. Your support is not forgotten.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Into the Inferno**

**_The night is always at it's darkest just before the promising rays of dawn appear._**

* * *

To the humans, she was known as the deity Athene, the goddess of knowledge. But to the other immortals, she was simply "Levy." She could almost always be found in her massive library inside the castle, nestled among her infinite amount of books. Some said that her library held all the secrets of the world within its pages, and that Levy was its keeper. In a way, the rumors were true. Levy had read every single piece of literature in her possession. This boundless amount of knowledge all rested in the palms of this gentle goddess.

In most cases, the other gods left her out of situations unless they were in dire need of her guidance. But when Levy was roused by a rough hand gently shaking her awake, whispering in her ear that she was needed, she had the feeling that this was all about to change.

She dressed quickly, donning a simple, white tunic-style dress. She brushed her fingers quickly through her blue locks, and looked in her mirror, noticing the weariness in her hazel eyes before quickly following the servant out of her rooms.

She was led down the many corridors of Extalia, rubbing the fatigue from her eyes. The halls were empty, and Levy shivered as a cold wind whispered through the walls, chilling her to the core. There was an unsettling aura dwelling in the castle, making the once lively stronghold seem sinister and unwelcoming.

When she entered the grand hall, she immediately knew why she was summoned. Sitting at the circular table was Titania Erza, Queen of the gods and the goddess of War; the god of Winter, Boreas Gray; and the goddess of Time, Ultear. The three deities were engaged in an intense conversation. Judging from their grim expressions, Levy was able to deduce that the situation was indeed a dire one.

Upon her arrival, the immortal trio looked up. Boreas Gray rose, nodding respectfully in her direction. Levy smiled and reached out a hand, cupping the Winter god's cheek in greeting.

"Gray," she said warmly. He smiled and took her hand, kissing the knuckles. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," he said, moving aside and letting the slight goddess forward. "Regretfully we never seem to bump Into each other any more."

Levy smiled. "Come by my library then," she replied. "That's where you'll always find me."

He nodded agreeably, but didn't respond as Titania stood, reaching out a hand to clasp Levy's wrist in greeting. "Levy," the queen of the gods said warmly. "Thank you for coming. You know I wouldn't ask you for anything unless the situation was most portentous."

Levy sat down in the chair that was offered. "I understand, Erza," she said, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "What is it that you need my aid?"

Erza nodded to Ultear. The Goddess of Time nodded briefly to Levy before pushing her green orb to the middle of the table. "We received this video this morning," the dark haired goddess explained as the orb came to life. The image clear to reveal a burning town, the remnants smoking and charred. A skeletal man stood amongst the ruins, holding an ominous staff. Behind him stood several figures, too obscured by smoke to see clearly.

Levy frowned, peering into the tiny screen. "That man," she murmured. "He looks remarkably familiar..."

"That would be Keith, the Black Priest," said Gray, through gritted teeth. "He Is one of the Etherious, Zeref's most evil and vilest of demons."

Levy knew all too well of Gray's past with the demon. She knew of Silver Fullbuster, and how that man's death and resurrection had broken Gray's heart. She could never forget the broken look in Gray's eyes, nor the wide, hideous scars that marred Gray's chest.

"What is this I'm seeing?" Levy asked, her tone suddenly morose and somber.

"I suppose you've heard about all the recent towns disappearing," Erza supplied. When Levy nodded, she continued. "This demon has been showing up at every single one of these decimated villages. Only recently, however, the people in the background have begun making themselves known."

"Do we have any idea who they are?"

Ultear shook her head. "No. But the more pressing matter is where all these people have disappeared to. Usually, when this much of a disaster has occurred, then human bodies would be everywhere. Yet, in this case, not a trace of any person was left. In every village that was destroyed, there was no person left behind."

Levy frowned. "That doesn't make sense," she whispered. "That's hundreds of people. Even if their bodies were burned, there would be evidence of a fire."

"Also, I was able to map out the areas where these towns were pillaged," Ultear said. She reached into her black robes and pulled out a sheet of paper, unfolding it and laying it carefully onto the marble table. Levy leaned forward to peer at it, eyeing the pattern on the white leaf of paper.

Her eyes widened. "This is a pentagram," she whispered. "But why-"

"We were hoping that you'd know," Erza said, her eyes narrowed. "We've searched the archives but have yet to find an inkling."

Levy frowned. "A pentagram is used in many forms of dark magic," she began slowly. "It's a summoning of some sort. However, the scale of this one seems abnormally large."

"Do you think that the Etherious are going to try and summon a demon?" Gray asked, leaning forward. "Another one of their kind, perhaps?"

Levy frowned. "No," she said, after a moment of consideration. "A pentagram of this size would not be needed. Summoning a demon of their level requires only a small amount of human-"

She froze, leaving her sentence hanging. If what was on her mind was indeed what the pentagram was intended for, then the future of Earthland would be plunged into darkness.

"What is it?" Erza asked, the urgency clear in her voice. Hard brown eyes burned deep into Levy's, trying to pull the thoughts out of her head. It was quite clear that the Queen of the gods was distressed due to the troubling situation.

"I'm not certain," Levy said slowly. "I have to refer to my books to confirm my suspicions."

"Let me walk you back to the library," Gray said, rising to his feet and holding out a hand to her. "I should be on my way anyhow."

Titania Erza nodded. "Very well. Levy, please. I beg of you, on behalf of all of the golds and for the fate of Earthland, please help us."

Levy bowed. "Of course. I will do my very best. You can be sure of that. Rest easy, Titania. I will not fail you."

The red haired goddess nodded knowingly. "I have faith."

The slight goddess rose to her feet, allowing Gray to lead her away. He opened the doors, leading Levy through. She turned back, allowing her eyes to rest on Erza's tired form. Her last thought, before the doors closed, was that this truly was a drastic problem if the Queen of the Gods couldn't keep the fear from pooling in her eyes.

Gray led her silently through the empty halls of the castle. They were quiet, their thoughts lost in their own minds. Levy frowned as she reached the doors of her library. Suddenly, she felt cold and forlorn. Something was disturbing the atmosphere around them, full of anxiety and fear.

Gray sensed It immediately. A silver glow surrounded him, and faster than Levy's eyes could track, an icy sword appeared in his hand, wickedly sharp and glinting in the pale light. Levy shivered, the air suddenly filled with permafrost as the Winter god lived up to his name.

"Stay behind me, Levy," he snarled. "Something isn't right here."

As soon as the words left his mouth an agonized cry reverberated throughout the castle. It pierced Levy's ears, and she audibly cringed. It was the sound of a young man crying out. But it wasn't just any young man.

"What in the name of-" Gray began, the sword disappearing in his palm to become glittering white dust. His eyes widened as a young, pink haired man appeared down the hall, followed closely behind by a taller blonde whose frantic lope revealed his anxiety. But it paled in comparison to his companion, who was literally _flaming _as he tore down the hall towards the couple.

"Gray!" the pink haired man cried out, skidding to a stop in front of the god. Onyx eyes, narrowed to terrifying slits, stared frantically into the god's piercing blue ones. "Thank Mavis I found you!" He grabbed onto the god's strong arms, his fire dissipating.

Levy frowned, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on the trembling young man. He made no reaction to her gesture, just continued to stare hopelessly at Gray. Levy's eyes slid to the other blonde man as he came huffing up to the trio.

He was striking, with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Levy's eyes traced the diagonal scar running through his arched brow before opening her mouth. "Sting," she said, nodding a greeting at the blonde. "Mind explaining the situation here?"

Sting, full name Sting Eucliffe, was the apprentice to the White Dragon, Weisslogia. Considered a prodigy before he reached the age of eighteen, he'd drawn the attention of many black market traders seeking his unusual ability: the power to manipulate light. For this reason alone, Weisslogia had appeared to him and taken him In safely before he could be taken. Since then, the White Dragon had taught him to wield his magic, instructing him in spells more powerful than he could ever imagine. His power rivaled even Natsu Dragneel's, whose magic power was considered the greatest of the dragonslayers.

The blonde dragonslayer nodded to his companion, Natsu Dragneel himself. "We've encountered a slight problem," Sting cautioned, lowering his voice to not upset Natsu, who was still trembling. Gray was whispering softly to his companion, trying to pull a coherent sentence from the dragonslayer, but to no avail.

"I was out flying with Weisslogia," Sting continued. "We were patrolling the boundary when Igneel appeared in the distance, carrying Celeste on his back. At first, we thought they were just flying, but their intentions were very clear."

Levy frowned. "And that was?" She inquired, her tone hardening. Lucy was one of her closest friends, and the very idea that she was out there, with the threat of war looming so close at hand, was unnerving.

"We followed them. I understand that Celeste was given clear orders to visit Orga, the God of Storms. Originally, we figured that her intentions were to go to him, but we were wrong. She was headed In the direction of Zancrow's stronghold."

Levy stilled, as did Gray, upon hearing the light dragonslayer's grave words. "Are you quite certain that that was indeed where she was heading?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter," Natsu hissed suddenly, interrupting Sting before the blonde could even speak. "She's out there. I don't care if Igneel is with her. Zeref is out there. I'm not gonna rest until she's back here safely."

"Hold on, Natsu," Gray said, grabbing the dragonslayer and holding him at arm's length. "Focus here, Natsu. Igneel will protect her until we're able to go and retrieve her. But you have to _calm down. _Understand?"

Gray's effect on Natsu was immediate. The pink haired young man deflated, the fight leaving him in an exodus. His dark eyes burned, the fires of his soul still burning brightly. "Just bring her back," came the tragic response.

Levy's eyes saddened. All the gods knew of the close bond between the fire dragonslayer and the Celestial goddess. She saved his life, centuries ago, and gave him a new reason to live. He'd been by her side from the start, and would stay by her until the end.

It reminded Levy of Gajeel, the iron dragonslayer that had been her close companion up until the day he was kidnapped. There was still a huge rent In her heart from his disappearance, and she felt broken without his presence constantly around her. He was her rock

But she wouldn't cry. Crying would not fix anything; it wouldn't heal the pain, and It wouldn't bring him back.

This was no time go falter. It was time to fight back, stay strong, and work through this dark period. The night is always at it's darkest just before the promising rays of dawn appear. In the current time, it was dark. Levy just had to fight through the pitch black to see the light again.

Gray turned to her. "I'm sorry to leave you," he said regretfully. "But we must report this news to Erza. I hope you don't mind."

Levy waved him off. "Please, go," she said. "Only I can find what I need in the library. You're more useful out there, protecting us from harm. Thank you for walking me this far."

Gray nodded respectfully, pulling away from Natsu to take Levy's hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles as a show of gratitude. Then he let go of her palm, and a hard look glinted In his dark blue eyes. "So much for going home," he muttered under his breath. Then he focused his attention on the dragonslayers standing next to him. "Sting, Natsu, follow me. _Quickly."_

Levy watched the three men hurry down the hall, their backs receding into nothing as they disappeared down the corridors. Then she opened the doors to her well-loved library and slipped in, inhaling the familiar scent of books and ink.

A sudden growl alerted her, and she looked down a row of bookshelves to see see a black panther making its way towards her. Its deep golden eyes narrowed affectionately as it recognized her face, a low growl rumbling in its chest as it padded up to her. With a smile, Levy crouched, reaching out a small hand as it butted her with its head.

"Hello, Pantherlily," Levy said warmly, nuzzling the animal. He purred, pressing himself against her before laying down, his tail flicking against her side lazily. "I missed you."

Gajeel had found Pantherlily on one of his long adventures. He'd been abandoned as a kitten, so Gajeel brought the tiny cat back to the castle. Levy could remember it well: Gajeel coming to her rooms soaking wet, plopping a sodden black kitten in her lap. It had been a startling occurrence, and she especially didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night only to get sopping wet, but in the end, she couldn't be more grateful.

Together, they had nurtured the panther until he was big enough enough to fend for himself. The cat stayed as a loyal friend and protector of Levy's, staying by her side whenever Gajeel wasn't there to do so.

It brought tears to her eyes, petting the panther's soft fur and thinking about Gajeel. She told herself she wouldn't cry, but it still didn't prevent the few tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Gray ushered Natsu and Sting back into the grand hall, where Erza and Ultear sat, talking in hushed tones. When they entered the room, the two women stilled, turning to look at them.

Natsu wasted no time. "Titania," he roared, stomping over to the startled goddess and slamming his hands on the marble table. "Lucy has gone to Zancrow! We have to go and get her back! She's in danger."

The red haired goddess narrowed her eyes. "Is this the truth?" She asked, her voice dangerously low. "Has she truly gone to Zancrow?"

"Yes, Mistress Titania," Sting said, making himself known. "Weisslogia and I followed her and Igneel. They were headed in the direction of the Fire god's castle."

"Why would she go there?" Ultear questioned. "From what I recall, she was supposed to go and see Orga. Is that not correct?"

"She's a proud and persistent goddess," Gray interjected. "She knows that Zancrow would be of great assistance if he were to aide us. In my understanding, she probably wanted to attempt to convince him where you could not, Titania."

Erza pursed her lips. Her hands, which lay on the table, turned white as she clenched her fists. "That proud goddess," she muttered. "Hubris will become her downfall."

Ultear narrowed her eyes. "Zancrow made it very clear to you that he'd not assist us," she pointed out to Erza. "Celeste is taking a significant risk in going to him. He won't be too pleased."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "You're quite right," she said. She stood, pushing her chair back. She wore her war attire today: a bronze breastplate over a chain mail tunic, black cargo trousers, and thick, armored boots. Reaching out a hand, she summoned her magic. A red glow appeared in her palm and a gleaming pair of bronze gauntlets appeared out of thin air. Requip magic.

Erza turned burning eyes onto the people standing before her. "Ultear, stay here and inform the others in this castle of what has happened. Tell them to stay alert at all times. Gray, your trip back home is postponed for the time being. You, Natsu, and Sting are coming with me. Now."

Natsu snarled appreciatively. "I'm all fired up," he growled. A ball of flames appeared in his palm. "Let's go find Luce and bring her home."

* * *

The darkness was consuming. It coiled around her, like a sinuous snake. It was _suffocating_, filling her lungs and making it hard to breathe. The air smelled like brimstone and fire; burning and full of pain.

This was the lair of the unpredictable Zancrow, the god of Fire.

She stepped forward hesitantly, treading lightly. She couldn't see in front of her, so she had to focus on her other sense. Sound, touch, taste, smell, they suddenly suddenly all become more clear for her.

_How could he live like this, alone in the dark everyday, suffocating in this stifling heat?_ It was nauseating, and she'd barely been here ten minutes.

She took another hesitant step forward. The rock underneath her feet was burning hot, and she wished immensely for Gray's ice to cancel out the heat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A deep voice suddenly drawled, making her jerk upright. Suddenly, there was a bright outburst of light, making her shield her eyes. When she was able to see, she cautiously dropped her hand.

Surrounding her was was a row of braziers, glowing with fire. But the fire burning in the bronze holders was black, exuding a strange light. The row of fire led up to a brimstone dais burning with lava. A throne of embers stood at the top of the dais, and on that throne sat Zancrow.

She'd seen him several times before, not too often, due to his well known reputation as the most aloof of the gods. Long blonde hair, reaching well past his waist. Dark red eyes, full of malice and attrition. A thin mouth pressed Into a evil smirk.

He smiled down at her. "Well, well, well, if It isn't Celeste. What is a beautiful deity like you doing in such a filthy place such as my home? What Is the topic of such a momentous occasion?" His words dripped sarcasm, and Lucy resisted the urge to snap back. She had to focus.

"Zancrow," Lucy said, with as much dignity as she could. She curtsied, gathering her dress and bowing low, letting him know that she was not a threat. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"It's always a treat to be visited by beautiful woman," Zancrow drawled. "It doesn't seem to happen to much these days."

Lucy gritted her teeth. He was a vain god, that much was clear. But however much she wished to leave him to rot, he was a vital part to the gods' plan in winning the war against the demons.

"Although," Zancrow continued. "Titania visited me all too recently. Beautiful goddess, she is. It's a shame that she's committed to life as a maiden."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Lucy said, glaring up at the Fire god. "It just means there are no gods worth her attention."

Zancrow's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Why of course, Celeste," he murmured. "I was just bemoaning the loss of a potential-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Lucy said, raising a hand. "I did not travel all this way to speak to you of your desires."

Zancrow straightened, and a deadly light began to burn in his flame red eyes. "Oh?" He inquired. He rose from his throne and loped easily towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. Lucy held her ground as he drew near, shivering as his eyes roved over body before coming to rest on her face.

"What would that be then, Celeste-kun?"

* * *

Erza stormed through the halls of Extalia, Gray, Natsu and Sting trailing close behind. Her eyes were narrowed chips of glass; hard, calculating and sharp. This was not a good situation, and she knew it.

Her visit to Zancrow several days ago had proven unsuccessful. He'd blatantly refused her plea join the gods, and no amount of bribery could tempt him to change his mind. She'd left a very disappointed person.

_How could Lucy disobey orders and travel to meet him?_ Zancrow was a volatile god, and multiple disturbances would set him off. His temper was legendary, and Erza did not want Lucy to be with such an unbalanced deity alone.

She made her way to the Dragonhold, spotting Weisslogia and Grandine, the Sky dragon, gorging themselves on their latest hunt. Both dragons looked up upon the entrance of the gods they swore to serve.

_Titania, Boreas, _Grandine greeted them, bowing her graceful head. Her voice was that of bells, light and beautiful, and full of mirth.

_Sting, Natsu, _rumbled Weisslogia, his massive jaws crunching on the bones of an unfortunate deer. His voice was deep and baritone, raspy as if he barely used it. _I assume you have alerted Titania of the situation?_

Erza nodded. "I hate to interrupt your meal, but this is very urgent. You know I wouldn't disturb you unless the situation was most drastic."

The two dragons chambered to their feet, shaking out their massive wings. _It is no bother, _Grandine said, crouching low and looking at Erza with crystal blue eyes. _Please, do not mind us._

Weisslogia shook out his neck. _We are at your service, Titania, _he said. His golden eyes narrowed. _Whatever you need._

Erza thanked the dragons. She swiftly climbed up onto Grandine's back, settling in between the spines running down the dragon's back. With an urgent gesture, she pulled Gray up, letting him sit right behind her.

Once Natsu and Sting were settled on Weisslogia, Erza patted Grandine's neck, indicating that it was okay to go. The white dragon stood, her wings flaring out as she padded to the edge of the cave. Weisslogia followed her close behind.

_Where to, mistress? _Grandine asked.

Erza gritted her teeth. "To Zancrow's castle. And please, Grandine. Fly, as fast as the wind."

* * *

"I've come to ask if you'd reconsider turning down Titania's offer to fight on the gods' side of this dreadful war. Help us put a stop to this madness, Zancrow. We need your help."

Zancrow frowned, circling Lucy slowly. He put a hand to his mouth, tapping his lips as if lost in thought. "And what," he asked smoothly. "What would I get out of this? Say I agreed, what would I get for my cooperation?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. "What is it that you want, Zancrow? Name your price."

He stopped walking, looking her over like a slab of meat. A sly smile touched his lips as he leaned in close, pressing his lips to her ear. "I may just say yes if you agree to become my concubine."

She jerked away from him, but a burning hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, keeping an iron hold on her. "How dare you," Lucy seethed, her eyes burning. She struggled to free herself from him, but he kept a vice-like grip on her wrist.

He smiled sickly, reaching down her waist to snatch the pouch of keys hanging on her belt. "That's my condition. Become my lover, and I will consider this demand."

"You sicken me," she spat, her eyes glowing with hate as she tried to wrench herself free. He dangled her keys out of reach, and kept her pressed firmly to him so that she could not wriggle free.

"Now what is so bad about my request?" He asked her, squeezing her wrist until she cried out. "You'd be pampered for the rest of your life. Also I wouldn't call on you every night to please me. You'd live comfortably."

"I am not a pet," she hissed, finally wrenching herself out of his grip. "I am a goddess, your senior, and I expect to be treated with respect and honor. You should be ashamed."

He chuckled, backing off. "I was making a failed attempt at a joke, Celeste," he said, sadistic glee burning in his eyes. "I am sorry that offended you."

She glowered. "You disgust me. If it weren't for our need of you, I'd have vaporized you in a heartbeat."

Zancrow smirked. "You still cling to the hope that I will join you?" He said. "Darling, I'm afraid you're too late. I already gave Titania my answer the other day, and it still stands."

"So you're just going to sit back while this world is consumed in darkness? What will you do then, Zancrow? Everyone will be fighting and you'll be doing what? Twiddling your thumbs while you sit this out as a coward?"

A deadly light suddenly shone in his eyes, and Lucy took a step back. The black flames spat in their braziers, suddenly growing bigger and the air suddenly became full of ozone. An ominous tension began to build up, making Lucy's hair stand on end.

"And what makes you think I haven't chosen a side?" He asked, a ball of black flame burning in his hand. His voice was quiet and cold, full of evil malice.

Lucy's eyes widened. "No," she whispered. Realization flooded her, but It was too late.

He nodded wickedly, raising his burning hand. "Yes," he purred. "I visited with Zeref months ago. In return for lending him my power, he gave me abilities beyond my capability. I am the master of the flames of Hell, Celeste. I've cut all ties with the gods. My loyalty lies with the demons."

Lucy's blood ran cold. "How could you?" She hissed. He didn't answer, but rather clicked his fingers. Before Lucy could comprehend what was happening, she was surrounded by a cage of black fire, trapping her within the blaze.

"Zancrow!" She screamed, flinching from the burning heat. "You're a monster! What have you become, traitor!"

He chuckled, withdrawing from her to recline on his throne, twirling her keys around his hand. His eyes burned with merry glee, dancing with insanity in the firelight as he watched Lucy struggle and writhe in her fiery prison.

"What are you doing, Zancrow?" She hissed, glaring at him through her bangs. The ends of her dress caught fire, and wordlessly she stamped out the flames.

He chuckled. "Did you think I'd let you leave here? No, Celeste, I'm too clever for that. I wish to please Zeref-sama, to show him of my worth. I know that the other gods are looking for you. They'll come straight here, and when they do..."

His voice trailed off as he summoned a ball of flames, flickering with dark energy. He held the ball off dark magic to his face, illuminating himself with the sickly black light. "... I'll blow this place to the heavens."

Lucy spat. "They won't come after me," she snarled. "They have no inkling that I came here."

Zancrow smiled. "Ah, Celeste, you are more naïve than you think," he replied, waving a hand. A wall of black flames appeared before him, and Lucy watched with wide eyes as images appeared, revealing the mad journey of two dragons racing towards the castle, carrying four figures. She couldn't make out the details but she did happen to notice pink hair.

_Natsu._

* * *

Erza turned her head around. "Listen to me," she shouted. Behind them, Natsu and Sting perked their heads, poking over Weisslogia to listen to her. Gray stared stoically ahead, chips of ice sparking from his hands.

"We're going to bring Lucy back, no matter the cost. Zancrow is to be considered an enemy at this point. He is hostile and dangerous, and Lucy may be In trouble when we arrive. Do not engage Zancrow. We have to get out of there as fast as possible."

"And what if he attacks?" Natsu cried back. "Who would fight him?"

Erza stared evenly at him. "Leave the fighting to me, Natsu,."

She turned back to face front, narrowing her eyes as a tiny speck grew ever bigger In front of them. Soon, it became the faint outline of a floating island, a castle sitting astride it.

"How threatening was he?" Gray murmured behind her, his breath fanning the back of her neck. He was tense behind her, she could tell from the way he spoke, the way he acted, the way he held himself. He'd never been friends with the Fire god, due to conflicting natures, but with the news that Zancrow may not be an ally had made him all the more on edge.

"Enough to be worried for Lucy's sake," Erza replied. The castle grew bigger until Grandine finally arrived at the island. She swooped around the castle once, twice, until she came to a landing on the brimstone. Weisslogia soared overhead and skidded to a stop a few hundred yards away. Igneel was nowhere to be found. That was worrying to Erza, but she couldn't focus on that now.

Erza dismounted shakily, sliding to the ground. She turned, brushing off her pants as Gray dropped next to her, a Lance made out of ice growing in his palm. She nodded appreciatively at his weapon choice as Natsu and Sting sprinted over. They halted before her, and Erza once again gave them hard looks. "Remember," she said. "We're here to retrieve Lucy."

Sting nodded, while Natsu simply stared at the doors of the castle, his fingers twitching as he itched to rush inside. But he stood back as Erza made her way to the large doors of the castle, falling in line behind Gray.

Erza sighed. Holding out one hand, she summoned her magic power and called forth her most trusted sword, Benizakura. With a crimson light, the katana appeared in her palm, a familiar and comforting weight.

"Let's go," she whispered, and pressed a hand to the door. It It began to creak open, releasing the smell of fire and brimstone that permeated Erza's nose instantly.

Immediately she knew something was wrong. She heard Grandine and Weisslogia scream out, their roars filling her ears as the castle exploded outwards.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really not one to fish for reviews, but I ask you to please tell me what you thought. I worked so hard on this chapter, and I'd really like to know what you guys think of it. Its always nice to see what my work has done for you guys. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and reviews in general show your appreciation for the hard work all authors have done to please readers.**

**I will do my best to update more frequently. Now that college is about to begin, thingse become a bit hectic around here. But I will never stop doing what I love most, that is, writing. You can can count on it.**

**Also, on the previous chapter, I noted that I was on tumblr. My URL has changed to mysterywriter44, just to keep you all updated.**

**Sorry for the long authors notes. Didn't mean for them to become essays. And please ignore the spelling errors. It's 3 am in the morning.**

**-Wolf**


	6. Legend Come to Life

**A/N: It feels like it's been years since I've last updated this story. I'm so sorry that it's taken so long, my wonderful readers. Between college, school work, personal life, and my social life, I've barely had time to update. I've literally only written what, like two small oneshots since August- that's how busy I am. I actually am on a hiatus right now, but today I got hit with a bit of inspiration. I started this at like, 4 pm, and its now 11 pm. My hands hurt. **

**Totally should've been studying, but I really wanted to do this. Hope you guys enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to **ssakasama**, **blackbutterfly101 **and **AmnaK96 **cuz you are all adorable cinnamon rolls too pure for this world and my baes in life. Thanks for being amazing and I love you guys so much. You've given me so much support over what- the last year or so? and I really don't know how to repay you.**

**Ignore the errors. I will edit later**

* * *

**Chapter six: Legend Come to Life**

**The stars are your keys to the future.**

* * *

_My parents started educating me early in life. Mostly, it was stories, stories about the gods, demons, and wild beasts that roamed the skies, the seas, and the mountains high above. Of course, being only two years old didn't really enforce anything in my infant brain. Only by my fourth year did I truly begin understanding the stories and retain the words._

_"Listen closely, little star," my mother would say, pulling me up on her lap. I would snuggle in close to her breast and close my eyes, preparing myself for another riveting story full of magic and beasts._

_"Let me tell you the story of the Dragon, a magnificent beast said to posses enough magical energy to rival the gods."_

_"What is a dragon?" I asked, looking back up at her. She looked like me, except with long blue and brown eyes. I got my green eyes from my father, but sometimes, when I looked in the mirror, I could see brown amongst the green._

_"A dragon, little star," my mother said, poking my cheek to make me giggle. "Is a beautiful, majestic creature of legend. It is ferocious, and deadly, but if you prove to it that you are of no harm and have no ill intent in your heart and mind, it will honor and protect you forever."_

_"Oh," I murmured, fascinated (as any four year old child would be). "Do you think I could be honored by a dragon?"_

_My mother poked me fondly on the nose. "Perhaps," she said, smiling at me. "As long as you're pure of heart, my boy, then the dragon will respect you. But you must be respectful to them, my little star. They are proud, vain, and powerful creatures. If you show even the slightest amount of disrespect, the dragon will sense it and show now mercy."_

_"Can you tell me a story about the most powerful dragon ever?" I asked her hopefully. Glancing outside, I could see the first star glimmering on the horizon, shining brightly against the dark blue night sky. I pictured a dragon roaming the heavens above, its massive wings stretched out, drowning out the moon._

_"Only if you go to bed directly afterwards," my mother said, picking me up and taking me over to where my bed sat in the corner of the room. My father was out in the town that night, so it was just me and my mother in our cottage. I nodded happily as she tucked me in, sitting next to me._

_"Alright," she whispered, kissing my forehead, her eyes brimming with warmth. "There is no truly powerful dragon in the world, since they are all of equal strength, but let me tell you the story of the leader of the most honorable dragons of all."_

_She leaned in close. "This dragon's name is Igneel, and he is the leader of the dragons affiliated with the gods of Earthland. He's the king of all fire dragons, and considered to be the most powerful one of the fire species. Those who've seen him say he's larger than an entire house, with scales as red as blood and eyes as yellow as the heart of a flame."_

_"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide with excitement. "He sounds terrifying!"_

_"Only if you antagonize him, Little star," my mother chided, poking my nose affectionately. "And you do not want to anger a full grown dragon, especially him. He can burn an entire city to ash with one puff of his fiery breath."_

_"There is a constellation in the sky called "Draco"," my mother continues. "It is too early to see it right now, Little star, but someday I will show it to you. It is the constellation of a dragon that betrayed the gods. This dragon was evil, deceitful, and cruel, and nearly destroyed the goddess, Celeste."_

_"Who was she?" I asked, burrowing in my blankets._

_My mother smiled down at me. "Celeste," she continued. "is the Goddess of the stars, who commands the celestial bodies that rise and fall in the sky, master of the 11 zodiac spirits. She is one of the ancient goddesses who have been here since the time of Mavis._

_"During the first war between the gods and the demons, one of the dragons betrayed the gods during the final battle. He joined forces with the enemy, and Celeste chased him down. Outraged, she launched a fierce attack on the betrayer, but Zeref had granted him powers befitting a demon, far more powerful than the dragon already possessed. He fought Celeste, grievously wounding her during their fight. When at last, Celeste could fight no more, the dragon sent a column of dark fire towards her."_

_"Did she die?" I asked, heart pounding._

_"No," my mother said, much to my relief. "At the last moment, Igneel flew to her rescue, picking her up and carrying her to safety just moments before the traitor's flames hit. Once he got her to a safe distance, Igneel flew back to meet the dragon betrayer."_

_"What happened then?"_

_"Igneel and the dragon clashed, over the timespan of twelve days. In that period, the gods were able to push back Zeref's forces, and Celeste was able to recover. Finally, after twelve days Igneel was able to overwhelm the traitor and pin him to the ground, defeated."_

_"Did he kill the traitor?" I asked, becoming drowsy. My blankets were warm and making me sleepy, so I buried my nose in the soft folds and dreamily stared up at my mother, whose face was now wreathed in a warm, reddish glow from our fire._

_"No," my mother whispered, tucking the blankets around my chin. "Igneel was too noble and too kind to kill a fellow dragon, even if he did betray the gods. He summoned Celeste, who came when called, and asked her to take care of the betrayer._

_"She looked down upon the wounded, snarling beast, and her heart broke. Despite the fact that he nearly killed her, she still felt love in her heart for him, being the kind and gentle creature that she was. So, instead of killing him, took his spirit and sent it into the sky, where he remains today, twisted in his agony. He coils in his sky prison, unable to convert his astral body back into his normal form, and waits for the day he can finally become free so he can seek revenge."_

_"Whoa," I whispered, my eyes widening. "Are all the constellations in the sky an evil dragon?"_

_"No, Little star," my mother smiled fondly. "But all the constellations in the sky do have a symbolic meaning to them. Take them to heart, for someday they may prove to be useful. The stars are your keys to the future."_

_What do you mean, mama?" I whispered._

_"Ursa Major," my mother replied, defecting my question. "What is that one again?"_

_"A bear," I replied, too tired and too confused to wonder why._

_"And Ursa Minor?"_

_"A baby bear."_

_"Good," my mother whispered, bending down and kissing my forehead again. "Remember those two constellations, little star. Remember how the baby is always with its mother, and how I will always be with you. When you look at these stars, think of me, and how, like the mama bear, I will always protect you from harm."_

_"Yes, mama," I mumbled, snuggling closer to her body. "I love you."_

_"Oh, Little star," she whispered, placing a soft hand on my shoulder. "I love you too, and I always will. No matter what, I'll always love you."_

_She stroked my hair lightly, her fingers ghosting along my forehead. My eyes were closed now, but I could sense the smile on her face as she whispered "good night" to me._

_"Wait, mama," I mumbled blearily. "What was the traitor dragon's name?"_

_She leaned down, brushing my hair away from my face. "His name," she whispered in my ear. "was Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. He represents all that is evil and terrible in the world, for what is more doused in evil than a friend who betrays one of his own. Never forget that name, Little star. Never."_

_"I promise," I whispered, before finally relenting and letting sleep wash over me. "Acnologia..."_

~~0~~

He jerked awake, the name "Acnologia" on his lips. Above him, the silent canopy of trees swayed slightly in the foreign breeze. As Jellal became accustomed to the strange forest, he realized that he was not alone. Beside him, bundled into his cloak, lay Loke, his face smooth and free from stress in his sleep. Jellal watched his friend sleep for a moment, before he turned his gaze back to the treetops.

He noticed a break in the leaves, allowing him to see the sky above. A constellation shone brightly, and he traced its pattern through the sky, recognizing the familiar shape. Ursa minor, he realized sadly. He could not see Ursa Major, and saddened at the idea that the little bear was all alone.

Like him.

She promised that she'd always be there with him, but she wasn't. She was dead, killed by his hand, even if he didn't kill her directly. He was alone, like Ursa Minor, forever to wander the skies in isolation, separated by the one who promised to always love him.

The fire Loke had made several hours ago had died down to embers; Jellal added some tinder, and with a little oxygen, soon had a little flame burning. He stared into the fire, his eyes reflecting the yellow heart of the flames as they licked the air.

His memory had always remained sharp, ever since he was a little boy, so it was no wonder why Jellal remembered such a moment in time. Sometimes he wished his memory wasn't so good; he remembered things he wished he didn't. Like the memories of his mother, his father, the destruction of his town-

"Hey," a voice said, jolting Jellal out of his reveries. He turned, locking eyes with Loke, who sat up with a yawn. "You okay, friend?"

"Yes," Jellal mumbled, turning back to the flames. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Loke replied, straightening and scooting closer to the warm flames. "It's hard to sleep on the ground in the middle of a forest. You think I was actually sleeping when there was a rock jabbing me in a place that should never be jabbable?"

""Jabbable," huh?" Jellal asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend's vocabulary. "Feeling creative tonight, aren't we, Loke?"

Loke elbowed him affectionately. "Oh budge off," he said good-naturedly. "You know what I mean. I can't believe you can actually sleep out here like this."

"What about all those years you were on the run?"

Loke shook his head. "I stole enough jewels every night to get a crappy room at a crappy motel. Mind you, it's easy to scrape together 30 jewels to get a room, even if it's dirty and the sheets have a questionable history. But that beats sleeping outside. How can you manage?"

Jellal stared into the flames. "The slight discomfort of sleeping outside is bearable compared to the pain of all my past transgressions," he whispered. "I carry a huge weight of sins on my shoulders, Loke, that cause me more pain than sleeping on the hard ground."

"You're still going off about that?" Loke grumbled, reaching for his bag and rummaging around until he produced a piece of bread. "When are you going to realize that it wasn't your fault?" He offered half of the bread to Jellal.

Jellal declined. "I may not have been the one to kill them all," Jellal whispered. "But I am the sole survivor, the one who holds the power that destroy my village and killed my parents. Someone has to take the guilt for what happened that night. I bear that guilt, and I will continue to bear it for the rest of my life. As long as this magic resides within me, so will the shame that comes with it."

Loke sighed, ripping off a piece of bread and stuffing it into his mouth. "Jellal, you can't live like this," he began, swallowing. "You have a life to live, and you can't spend it wallowing in sorrow. I know you spend every day trying to do good to make up for what happened, but you still flounder in all of this self-reproach. Wouldn't it be better to try and live life in the best possible way?"

"Those trapped in the dark take a long time to find the light, Loke. And I, well, I walk where no light can possibly reach."

"Why do you get so philosophical in these late night conversations?" Loke grumbled. He slapped Jellal on the back, earning himself a burning glare from the man in question. Loke grinned, but then his smile faded and he looked at Jellal seriously.

"Jellal, I don't care if it takes days, weeks, or years. But you're going to step out of the shadows someday. Someone is going to get to you in a way I can't, and show you that there's so much more to life for than this guilt."

Jellal's eyes closed. "How can you be so sure?" he asked in a tired voice, as if he'd walked a thousand years without finding the answers to his questions.

"Because I know you. You have a pure heart, even though you believe it's tainted. You need to believe in yourself, Jellal, and you need to believe in your magic. You think it's a curse. I don't believe that. You command powers of the stars, the rarest magic in this world. The constellations are yours to command. They are your future, Jellal."

His words were so similar to Jellal's mother. _The stars are your keys to the future._

He turns back to the flames. "You may be right, but currently, I cannot agree with you. Loke, I've spent my entire life loathing my powers. It's going to take a lot more than a twenty minute conversation to change my views."

"Well, then you'd probably be changing your ideals a lot then," Loke joked. "I didn't expect you. I just want you to know where I stand, and how I feel. You don't have to believe me now, but someday, when your fate changes, I hope you remember me."

"I'll always remember you, Loke," Jellal said, turning back to his friend. "How could I forget the man who saved my life?"

"I have a feeling I'll be saving your life coming soon," Loke mumbled, reaching back into his pack to pull out the map with the pentagram Jellal drew on it. "This doesn't bode well with me. Aren't these summoning rituals supposed to have some sacrificial aspect to it. I understand that drawing the pentagram itself requires sacrifices, hence the disappearing villages, but there are no villages close enough to the center of the pentagram. The closest is Shirotsume, but that is nowhere near the center."

Jellal reached for the map. "I don't know. Civilians, even though they aren't able to utilize magic, do have some reserves of ethernano stored inside them, although nothing as potent as the stores inside mages like us. That would explain the multiple villages being destroyed. Oracion Seis sacrificed thousands of civilians with small amounts of ethernano instead of one or two mages with massive stores of magic energy. This must mean that they have someone with enough magic power to summon a demon of such power in their possession."

"So you're saying that they have someone they're going to sacrifice in place of hundreds of civilians?" Loke asked with a look of disgust. "And you're telling me you walk in the darkness when these people have caused a holocaust? Jellal, why can't you see that your darkness is nowhere near as terrible as theirs?"

"I know my crime isn't as horrific, Loke. But I still caused a holocaust in a way, on a much lesser scale. I need to redeem myself for my village's sake, so they can rest in piece. I can't rest until I've atone for their loss. And one of the ways I can atone is if I get rid of Oracion Seis before they do something worse."

"How much longer before we reach the forest where the demon will be summoned?" Loke asked.

"We've barely been traveling a two days, Loke," Jellal said, raising an eyebrow. "I swear if you pull "when are we there yet" I may just leave you here."

Loke grinned. "Of course not, I ain't that immature."

They continued their light banter until the morning sunshine began to peek through the tree leaves. Both men were used to little sleep, so they went through their morning routine efficiently, brewing coffee and eating a light breakfast of hard rolls before breaking camp. Both remained quiet during this little affair, each retreating into their own thoughts for the time being.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Jellal said, after a few minutes of rinsing his bowl with the last of his water. "I'll try and find water. Where's your water bag?"

Loke stood, reaching for his empty water bag and throwing it at his companion. "I'll put out the fire and get the bags set. We out in fifteen?"

"Yes,' Jellal said, heading out of the small clearing that they'd made camp in last night. "I'll meet you here right before we go."

He drifted into the woods, allowing the peaceful sounds of nature to overwhelm his senses. Birds chirped in the trees, and the soothing sound of wind whistling through the trees calmed him, despite the turbulent thoughts rolling through his mind.

_They have to sacrifice a mage_, he decided. _And not just any mage. It has to be one with an immense reserve of magic energy. There aren't many of those out there. As far as I know, the only mages with such magic are in the Magic Council. But there hasn't been any news of any kidnapping recently, and even if one of the Magic Council was to be taken, Oracion Seis wouldn't stand a chance. So what's really going on? Who are they going to sacrifice?_

_He_ shook his head. There was something he was missing, but what was it? Were there any other mages in this world who had just as much magic as one of the Magic Council?

A sudden explosion overhead startled him, making his eyes turn to the heavens. He didn't see anything in particular, but the sound still rang in his ears, making his head pound. What in the world-

Another explosion ripped the air, this one sounding right above. But the cloud cover as well as the forest canopy proved to be too thick for Jellal to see clearly. He squinted, but didn't see anything.

_What in gods' name was that?_ Jellal wondered. As he continued walking, more explosions rocked the earth, making Jellal wonder if there was an earthquake occurring.

A sudden snarl alerted his thoughts, and he froze. It was loud, deep, and coming from the interior of the woods, in the direction Jellal was heading. He narrowed his eyes. The animalistic growl that reverberated through the trees was too deep to be a wolf or a bear, but what else was out here that made such a sound? Cautiously, he stepped forward.

The growl sounded again, although this time it sounded agonized. Whatever was out there, was in pain. Jellal always knew to never approach a wounded animal, but what kind of animal made a sound like that? Even in pain, it sounded like no other animal Jellal had heard before.

He didn't know where Loke was. At this point, his friend would have to endure whatever was tearing apart the sky for the time being. Jellal had to know what this creature was.

He traveled deeper into the woods, following the sounds of the wounded beast. Each time the creature cried out, it's roars got weaker. Jellal was starting to suspect, his mind wandering back to the dream he had earlier, but he refrained from truly believing.

That is, until he stepped out into a clearing and saw the creature lying before him.

It must have fallen from the sky, for the trees that had once been standing in this area were blowing outward, creating a ring around the massive beast.

_Larger than an entire house._

This creature was gargantuan. It had to be larger than most of the apartment houses that lined the streets of Magnolia. Jellal's eyes roved over it's massive body, mentally comparing it to the size of Bar Sun, and shuddered. Bar Sun looked like a doll's house next to this creature.

_Scales as red as blood._

This creature was covered in full body armor, its scales the color of blood-red wine. Blush colored plates covered the creature's throat down to it's belly, and black, obsidian-like spikes jutted down the back of its neck and down its back, all the way to the end of its whip-like tail.

_Eyes as yellow as the heart of a flame._

The beast's eyes were slitted in pain, but Jellal stared in fascination. They were fathomless black, with sclera that burned a yellow brighter than the sun. His mother's words echoed in his head, _Larger than an entire house, scales as red as blood, and eyes as yellow as the heart of a flame._

Jellal was face-to-face with a legend come to life. Jellal was standing in front of a dragon.

The dragon snarled at his approach, smoke boiling out of its maw. _Name yourself, human,_ a deep voice echoed in Jellal's head, and the dragon turned to him.

"You can talk?" Jellal asked in a hushed voice, awe pooling in his eyes.

_Of course I can, human, I am not one of those mindless cows your kind takes to a slaughterhouse. Tell me your name, human, or I shall kill you where you stand!_

Jellal looked skeptically at the dragon, specifically at the wound running down its forearm. It wasn't a deep laceration, but the dragon must have been flying for a long time, and had lost considerable amounts of blood. No doubt the dragon could definitely kill Jellal in his state, but Jellal doubted the dragon could kill him right away.

_"As long as you're pure of heart, my boy, then the dragon will respect you. But you must be respectful to them, my little star. They are proud, vain, and powerful creatures. If you show even the slightest amount of disrespect, the dragon will sense it and show now mercy."_

He narrowed his eyes as his mother's words came back to him. Even though it was wounded, this dragon was a legend, something of a myth in history. It was lying right in front of him, right before his eyes. The young boy he'd once been rose back to the surface.

_"Do you think I could be honored by a dragon?"_

This was his chance, a chance to speak with a dragon.

"I am Jellal Fernandes," Jellal said, bowing low towards the magnificent creature. "You are wounded, great one. That cut needs treatment. I can help you, if you'd let me."

The dragon gazed at him, burning right through him. It stared at him with all-knowing eyes, eons of wisdom noticeable in those dark eyes.

_Jellal Fernandes, I sense magical energy flowing through your veins_, the dragon responded. _You have magic, young one._

Jellal nodded. "Yes, great one."

_Since you have shown me respect, I will grant you the honor of knowing my name, human. I am Igneel, king of the Fire Dragons and leader of the the dragons who serve the gods._

Jellal jerked, shock flooding his senses into overdrive. "What?" he gasped, racing forward, despite the dragon's warning snarls at the sudden approach. "Do you mean... does that mean... you... the gods... are real?"

The dragon snorted angrily. _Have you been living under a rock, young one? Haven't you heard of the stories that retell our many battles?_

"Well, yes," Jellal began, taking off his cloak. "But I've always thought they were, well-"

_Made up?_ The dragon finished for him. It rose into a sitting position, snarling in pain as it put weight on its wounded leg. Jellal tensed, in case the dragon decided that Jellal would make a far better lunch rather than a conversation partner. But the dragon snorted, bending its majestic neck so it could stare down at Jellal with it's all-knowing gaze. _If you think it's all made up, then who or what gave you the magic that flows through your veins, through every mage's veins. We are the gods, and we are real, flesh and blood._

"I don't understand. If you serve the gods, why are you here, looking like this, great one?"

The dragon snarled, flames bubbling up from its maw. _We've been at war for centuries with the demon, Zeref, young one. This wound is only one of the hundreds I've gained from this despicable war._

"War?" Jellal asked. "What do you mean?"

_The gods have been fighting a war for thousands of years, in the heavens but also here on Earthland. You humans have never witnessed our battles, thanks to the illusion of natural phenomena that happen whenever a heavenly battle touches Earthland. Storms, hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, they are the aftermath of our battles here._

There have been more and more storms brewing in Fiore, more than usual, Jellal noted. "Are you telling me that storms are caused by your war?"

_Yes, young one,_ the dragon rumbled._ And there is another one brewing on the horizon, about to break._

"What do you mean? And why are you telling me this?"

The dragon lowered its head until it was staring at Jellal at an equal level. _Because, young one, I sense a strange power that comes from within you. Your magic is like no other human I have encountered. It reminds me of Celeste, my mistress, however yours is much more... unpredictable._

"What?" Jellal gasped. "I don't understand."

_Your magic is like nothing I have encountered. It seems to be a part of you, like a living entity. It flows through your blood, and is stitched into your very soul. It is an integral part of you. You, young one, were meant to have this power, for what reason is yet to be discovered._

Jellal went quiet, his mind reeling. He'd always thought that he was spared from his village's plight out of sheer luck, and the acquirement of his magic out of misfortune. Yet here was this dragon, a complete legend from myth, come to life, telling him that he was given his magic for a reason.

"What do you want from me?" Jellal asked quietly.

_My mistress traveled to the god of fire, Zancrow, beseeching help, _the dragon began_. Our queen had previously tried to convince Lord Zancrow to side with the gods, but he turned her down. My lady believed that she could help and went to his castle. While there, I believe she was captured. I tried to enter, but another dragon attacked me, forcing me to flee with this blasted wound._

"About that," Jellal began, gesturing to the dragon's leg with his cloak. "May I?"

The dragon hesitated before conceded. _Proceed, young one._

Jellal stepped closer to the leg, inspecting the cut. He'd been right; the wound wasn't deep, but it had been bleeding for some time. Luckily, the blood was clean and the wound didn't smell, which meant infection hadn't set in yet. Jellal took his cloak and tore it into two strips, wrapping the first around the dragon's leg to staunch the bleeding and the other to hold it in place. The dragon's scales were hard and warm to the touch, and when Jellal ran his hand down the uninjured part of its leg, it was smooth and felt like a snake.

_The dragon that attacked me was named Skiadrum,_ Igneel continued. _He was- is- one of us, however, three months ago Zeref's demons launched an attack on our stronghold and stole away Skiadrum and Metalicana, as well as their dragonslayers._

"Hold on," Jellal said, backing up. "You're telling me so much- it's overwhelming me. What do you mean, dragonslayers?"

_A dragonslayer is a dragon's apprentice, taught the ways of a dragon so that when it dies, the dragonslayer will take it's place as the new dragon. I myself, have a dragonslayer. His name is Natsu Dragneel, and will become the next fire dragon at the time of my death._

"Oi, Jellal!" A voice screamed, alerting both Jellal and the dragon. Igneel snarled, hopping to his feet, while Jellal whipped around at the familiarity. He raised a hand towards the threatened dragon.

"It's okay," Jellal said in a soothing voice in his attempts to calm the beast. "It's just my friend!" he yelled as a familiar orange head appeared at the treeline.

"Jell- Oh god, what in the name of Mavis is that thing!" Loke screamed, panic painting his face. He shuddered, his eyes going from Igneel to Jellal, who stood below the snarling dragon. "Jellal, what are you doing? Run, before it eats you!"

_Silence that one before I do it for you_, Igneel growled. _I do not eat petty humans._

"Loke, listen to me," Jellal yelled. "It's okay. This dragon won't eat me. Just- Just hear me out, please!"

"What is a dragon doing here?" Loke yelled back, his eyes wide with fear. "I thought those things were just myths!"

_I am not a myth_, Igneel snarled, directing his comment towards Loke. Jellal knew Loke heard by the way Loke's face whitened in shock. He jumped when Igneel stepped forward, nearly slamming headfirst into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jellal yelled at the dragon as it took another crashing step forward.

_I am standing before you, flesh and blood. I bleed, much like you. I breathe, just like you. Do I look like a myth to you?_ the dragon roared, bending its magnificent head to stare Loke in the face. _Tell me human, am I a legend to you now?_ it asked, opening its maw and exhaling breath that smelled like sulfur and brimstone.

"Wait!" Jellal yelled, finding his balance and running forward, placing himself before Igneel. "Igneel, calm your fury!"

"What's going on here, Jellal?" Loke hissed, shivering under the dragon's piercing glare.

"I'll tell you everything," Jellal promised. He turned back to Igneel. "Great one," Jellal implored. "My friend is simply shocked that your existence is real. Please forgive his rudeness."

"Oi," Loke whispered. "How the hell was I rude?"

"Shut up," Jellal whispered back.

Igneel paused. He snarled down at Loke through narrowed eyes before turning back to Jellal. _I believe you, young one,_ he growled, backing away. _I will forgive him just this once._

"Jellal Fernandes," Loke began slowly. "You better have a very good explanation for this."

"I do, but-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the earth, and a bright flash appeared in the sky above their head. Jellal yelled, looking up at the sky as a golden light shone in the sky, outshining even his magic.

"What that hell-"

_No!_ Igneel roared, his wings flaring out and shearing down a few trees. _That's from the general direction where Zancrow's castle is located!_

As they watched, dark shapes suddenly blotted out the sun, and Jellal made out the falling chunks of a floating island, things he'd thought were only myths. But then again, he'd thought Igneel was a myth and look how that turned out.

They were the floating Isles of Earthland, said to be the legendary homes of the gods. As Jellal watched, the falling island pieces crashed to the ground maybe one kilometer, causing the ground to shake from the impact.

"What's going on?" Loke screamed as wind from the impact rushed through the trees, whipping at Jellal's clothes and hair.

"Stay here!" Jellal screamed. "I'm going to find out!"

_Young one-_

"I'm going!" Jellal yelled, tearing away from the others. "Don't follow me!"

He'd only done this a few times, but now he needed to do it again. Summoning his magic, he cast a spell that created a layer of magic to coat his sin, giving him the speed of it's namesake.

"Meteor!" He screamed, and felt his body fly forward much faster than a regular human, leaving Loke and Igneel far behind.

It took seconds, maybe a minute, to reach the place where the island crashed. He stopped, panting at the sudden loss of magic energy as he ended the spell. Surrounding him lay the ruined remains of a castle, covered in burning brimstone. He saw no telltale signs of life, but he took a cautious step forward anyway, looking for survivors.

He heard a sudden cry of pain. He whirled, spying a young woman lying under the rubble. He yelled, running forward and falling to his knees before her, brushing away the rocks that covered her.

She was beautiful, despite her injuries. She had long, pale blonde hair that reminded Jellal of starlight, and fair skin. She was dressed in a tattered white dress that sparkled like fallen snow. Despite the dust and the wounds that marred her skin, Jellal thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

And then he heard a scream of agony, coming from above him. He jerked, and turned his head toward the sky as a red- no, scarlet- flash hurtled towards him. He jumped to his feet as the red comet neared, and he made out a human shape before it crashed to the ground right in front of him.

He coughed, shielding the woman behind him with his body. He kept his eyes closed as the dust cleared, revealing the shape before him, and he cautiously opened his eyes.

She was crouching on the ground, dressed in tattered black trousers, a scuffed breastplate. Her scarlet hair was pulled up into a high ponytail; the locks cascading around her cheeks. But her face, oh her face, was beautiful, all feminine angles and delicate features. Hard brown eyes, narrowed in anger and pain, burned into his, and her lips were full and pulled into a deep frown. He had to take back his previous assumptions; no doubt the unconscious woman behind him was beautiful, but this woman, she was stunning.

Gorgeous, alluring, divine.

She got to her feet, and Jellal noticed the sword in her hand, a wickedly sharp katana with a black blade. It oozed magical power, and Jellal suddenly felt a pressure on his head that he didn't notice before, radiating from her.

Who was she?

"Human," the woman gasped, her voice melodic and pure. "Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: And yeah, there's my ending. Hope you like it. After the 22nd, I'll be heading home for winter break and hopefully I'll be editing a lot faster after that. So please be a bit more patient, please?**

**I know a ton of you have been asking for Rose of Winter to be update. Currently, I have one page typed. Yes, one page- that's it. I'll see if I can post it within a week but I'm not making promises. It depends if I get any time in between studying to write.**

**Also, I'm taking requests, as you know, but I've decided to not write anymore smut starting today. For those of you who have already requested smut, I will finish your request, but as of now I will not be writing any lemons (maybe some lime, but that's pushing it). I just don't feel comfortable writing it, nor am I the greatest at it. **

**Thank you for reading. I worked very hard on this chapter for you guys, researching a lot of stuff, so I hope it shows. Make my night complete and leave a review with your thoughts please?**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


End file.
